Big Time Truth
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: you'll always need to tell the truth. JamesxOC KOGAN Cucy JoxCamille Maybe Jarlos later on Don't like? Don't read or review!
1. We know you have a secret

**New story… Your probably thinking; is she ever gonna finish one of her stories? Yes, yes I am. I'm trying to write an ending to Catch me When I fall and I'm writing a new chapter for If you just believe ;) So those will be updated soon enough So for your information, I'm going to use my character Macy (from the One-shot Boyfriend) in here. If you didn't read Boyfriend, here's some information about Macy!**

**Name: Macy Gonsalez**

**Age: 17 **

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye color: Green with brown spots**

**Work: Helping Kelly**

**Personality: Sweet, nice, caring.**

**Best friends: BTR, Lucy, Camille and Jo.**

**Born in: The Netherlands**

**Crushed on by: BTR (Mostly James)**

**Those are the facts that are most important, I hope you guys like her just as much as I do… She's from the Netherlands, just like me ^^ Let's just say she transferred to America for a good job :P Anyways let's get on with the story! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just a normal morning in Palm Woods' apartment 2J. Kendall yawned and stretched sitting up. They had a day of work ahead of them and Kendall didn't like it one bit. He loved singing, but he seriously disliked Gustavo. Of course James would go and try to ask Macy out on a date, like she always would. Though there was something strange about that girl. She was hiding something and Kendall could feel it was a deep and well hidden secret. He watched as Logan awoke and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Kendall smirked.

"Good morning Logan. Ready for a whole day of work?'' He asked smiling at his best friend. His smile grew when Logan groaned and flopped back down on his bed.

"No. I just want to stay in my bed all day.'' Logan mumbled. Kendall snickered and sat down on Logan's bed.

"C'mon Loges, we have to go. And we have to stop James from hitting on Macy.'' Kendall added laughing. Logan laughed too and he sat up.

"When is that dude going to notice she doesn't like him that way?'' Logan asked. Kendall just shrugged.

"Don't know. I do feel bad for him though…'' Kendall said sighing.

"Yeah, he likes Macy very much. Hey can I tell you something?'' Logan asked nervously. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you can! You can tell me anything, Loges.''

Logan seemed to think for a moment before saying; "I think Macy's hiding a secret.'' Kendall looked at him wide eyed.

"That's what I was thinking! She acts all cheery and happy but when we're with her she looks kinda scared sometimes.''

"Yeah she does, like when we're walking in Palm Woods Park, she's always looking around frantically, as if she thinks she's being watched.''

"Remember that one time Carlos and I snuck up on her from behind?'' Kendall continued when Logan nodded. "She screamed and jumped, when she saw it was us she was trying to laugh it off but you could clearly see the fear in her eyes. I think she was really scared.'' Kendall added softly.

Logan looked at him worried. "You think something happened to her back home?''

Kendall shared the same worry. "Maybe, I don't know. Whatever happened, it made her obviously really scared.''

"But she's not that scared when she's with Camille, Lucy, or Jo.'' Logan remarked suddenly. Kendall slowly nodded.

"I think it has something to do with her passed. Maybe she was bullied by a bunch of guys and is now scared it'll happen again.'' Logan nodded but looked mad when Kendall said the word 'Bullied'.

"If it ever happens here, they'll have to deal with us. No one hurts Macy on my watch.'' Logan said sharply.

Kendall laughed. "Well what do you think of James?'' Logan laughed too.

Kendall looked at his watch and stood up. "C'mon dude, get dressed and take some breakfast, we're going to leave soon.'' Logan groaned but got up.

* * *

The guys were walking into Rocqué Records when they saw Macy standing in the hall, texting. Her back faced them. Carlos got a grin and snuck up to her. Kendall had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"Carlos!'' He whispered harshly. "Don't! Come back here.''

Carlos chose to ignore Kendall and grabbed Macy by the shoulders while screaming; "BOOOH!''

Macy screamed and jumped back from Carlos, backing away from him with a scared look covering her face. She was breathing heavily. Carlos and James looked her wide eyed while Kendall and Logan shared a look.

"Macy?'' Macy seemed to snap out of her panic attack. She pushed herself off the wall and walked to them with a smile, that was clearly fake.

"Hey guys, didn't see you there.'' She said a little shakily. Carlos looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Macy. I didn't think you would react that way.'' He said softly and looked at the ground. Macy smiled sadly and put her hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Hey Carlitos, look at me.'' She whispered. Carlos' brown eyes looked up and met her green eyes.

"I'm not mad. I was just a little bit jumpy. It wasn't your fault.'' She whispered and pulled Carlos in a hug. Over Carlos' shoulder, she met Kendall's eyes and she saw that he knew she was lying.

She let Carlos go and rubbed his arm. "Don't worry about it.'' Carlos smiled and nodded. James walked to her and was about to say something but she held her hand up.

"In your dreams, James.'' She said with a wink. She patted him on the arm before she walked away.

"She'll be mine eventually.'' James remarked with a cocky smile.

"No, she won't'' Carlos, Kendall and Logan said at the same time, snickering. James just rolled his eyes at them.

* * *

Kendall and Logan sat together on the couch. They were just on a break and they were talking about Macy's weird behaviour.

"She was about to have a _panic attack_, Kendall! Something's obviously wrong and it worries me!" Logan said frantically. Kendall nodded.

Macy walked by and Kendall stood up. "Macy, wait!'' Kendall said.

Macy turned around and smiled at Kendall and Logan. "Hey guys, enjoying your break?'' She asked with a smile.

Kendall and Logan returned the warm smile before turning serious. "Look, we want to talk to you about something.'' Kendall said carefully. Macy looked suspicious.

"About what?'' Macy asked crossing her arms.

"About you.'' Logan said softly. Macy looked at them and saw they were worried about something.

"Okay…'' Macy said. Kendall and Logan nodded at each other before Kendall spoke.

"Did something happen to you in the past? You know… when you lived in The Netherlands?'' Kendall asked her.

Macy sighed and unfolded her arms. "I knew it would only take a few weeks until one of you guys found out… Get everyone together in 2J this evening. I'll tell everything you want to know there, okay?'' Macy asked.

Kendall and Logan nodded. "Alright."

Macy's phone went off. She looked who called before answering.

"Hey, ja gaat goed. Ja Kendall en Logan zijn hier. Oké, wacht zal ik doen.'' **(1)**

Macy put her hand on her Phone.

"Simon says hi!'' She whispered before talking to Simon again.

"Hey Siem, Ja ben er nog. Ik ga het ze vandaag vertellen. Het lijkt me wel zo eerlijk. Oké succes met jullie concert, knuffel aan Nick! Bye!'' **(2)** Macy said and hung up.

"Simon called me. He asked if everything was alright." Macy explained. Kendall and Logan nodded. They've talked to Nick and Simon once. They were just plain nice and they cared for Macy a lot.

* * *

Macy was sitting at the couch. Kendall and Logan had to practise their dance and Macy was texting Nick. James walked out and sat down next to her. He secretly read over her shoulder and smiled.

"So how are they doing?'' he asked her. Macy looked up and smiled at him.

"They're doing good. They just have to perform a lot, so they're really busy.'' She said chuckling. James smiled and nodded.

"They're really popular, aren't they?'' James asked curiously.

"You bet! They're famous in Holland and Belgium. They're doing good.'' Macy said brightly smiling and felt proud when she talked about it. It made James smile.

"Your eyes are really pretty you know?'' James said softly with a grin.

Macy blushed but smiled. "Thank you…'' She looked into his hazel eyes. "Your eyes are really pretty, too.'' She whispered shyly.

James was a little taken back. Macy never flirted back. She would've thanked him and shot him a smile and then talk about something else. But she actually flirted back. James smiled proudly. This was process.

"Thanks.'' James said smiling warmly at her. Macy smiled back and her heart fluttered. She really liked James. But she didn't know if she could trust him fully yet. She was scared that the past would haunt her and everything will start over again.

"Are you okay?'' James look at her concerned. Macy shook her head quickly.

"What?'' She asked James.

"I asked if you were okay.'' James said laughing slightly. Macy laughed too and nodded her head.

"I'm fine, I just spaced out a bit.'' She said smiling. Her phone went off. It was Kelly who needed help.

"Well, guess I'm of to work.'' She said while standing up. James stood up too.

"Yeah I probably should go back to dance practise.''

"Good luck with that.''

"Thanks. You too."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan walked into the Palm Woods lobby.

"I'm seriously _broken_.'' Logan complained. Kendall glanced at him and chuckled.

'_Even when he's broken he looks cute' _Kendall thought. _'Wait… did I just call Logan cute?' _Kendall quickly shook his head to get the idea out of his head.

"So when's Macy coming over?'' Carlos asked Kendall and Logan.

James head snapped up.

"Macy's coming over?'' he asked his best friends. Kendall nodded.

"Look, Logan and I figured something happened to her in the past. We confronted her about it and she wanted everyone in 2J and she would tell us then.'' Kendall explained quickly.

"The girls too?'' James asked him. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, Loges and I are gonna pick them up.'' Kendall said and Logan nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you there then!'' James and Carlos took the elevator to 2J and Kendall and Logan went to the third floor. They were walking to Lucy's apartment. Logan knocked on her door and Lucy opened up.

"Hey guys!'' Lucy said cheerfully.

"Hey Luce, we want you Camille and Jo to come with us. We'll have to pick up Camille and Jo though.'' Logan explained.

"No need!" Camille appeared next to Lucy in the doorway with Jo.

"We're already here.'' Jo said smiling.

"So why do you guys want to come with us?'' Lucy asked confused.

Kendall and Logan shared a look.

"Macy has something to tell us and she wants everyone to be in 2J when she does.'' Kendall replied. Camille, Jo and Lucy shared a look before nodding. They followed the guys to the elevator and walked into 2J.

Macy was sitting at the coffee table with James, Carlos, Jennifer and Katie on the couch in front of her. Kendall and Logan sat down next to Jennifer and Katie. Camille, Jo and Lucy sat down next to James and Carlos. Macy sighed deeply.

"Okay.'' Kendall broke the silence. "Everyone's here. So… what do you want to tell us?''

Macy took a deep breath before replying. "I want you guys to know what happened before I came here. Something I don't tell everyone.'' She said softly.

Kendall and Logan shared a glance while James and Carlos looked at her confused and worried.

"What's wrong, Mace? What happened?'' Camille asked in a small voice.

Lucy and Jo just shared a silence glance. Their eyes were filled with worry for their best friend.

Miss Knight reached over and put her hand on her knee. "Just start whenever you ready, and whatever it is, we'll still love you as much as we do now.'' She said smiling. Everyone nodded, agreeing silently.

Macy smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them I spoke.

"I'm ready for you guys to know.''

* * *

**(1) **Hey, yeah it's going good. Yeah Kendall and Logan are here. Okay, will do.

**(2) **Hey Siem, yeah I'm still here. I'm gonna tell them today. It seems fait to me. Okay good luck with your concert, give Nick a hug for me! Bye!

**DUM DUM DUM! :O**

**What's Macy's big secret? Don't worry it's nothing **_**really **_**bad. It might be a little heartbreaking but she's not a criminal ;) **

**So I hoped you guys liked the first chapter! James and Macy will become a couple later on in this story. You'll just have to see when.**

**Bye!**


	2. Macy's secret

**Next chapter! I couldn't wait to update so here ya go! **

* * *

Macy took a deep breath. "I'm gonna start with the beginning. When I was four years, my parents and I got in a car accident. My parents died and I was the only one who survived." Macy tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"I was placed with my aunt and uncle. It was horrible. They hit me when they thought I was doing something wrong. They locked me in my room without diner. When I was 7 I... decided to run away. I packed my stuff and ran away. 8 years I've lived on the streets. I slept on benches, I begged for money. It all changed when I stole money from a gang. They chased after me. That was when I ran into Nick and Simon. It took them one look to figure out something was not right, so when I ran away they followed me and saved me from the gang. They wanted me to go with them so when they went to get the car, I ran away. I was afraid to trust people, especially boys.'' Macy told them. She looked a little guilty at the boys.

"2 months later I went to Volendam, where Nick and Simon lived. Simon's chihuahua, Kyra ran onto the street and I saved her from a car. That was the second time I met them. From that moment on I stayed with them and they took great care of me. I love them with all my heart and the friends I made after too. I trust them. Later Kelly asked me if I wanted to help work at Rocque Records. I said yes and that was when I came here. And then I met you guys. Honestly, It took me a while to trust you guys but... I do. Certainly. I love you guys, all of you.'' She said rooming with her eyes. They all smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'm sorry this all happened to you sweety.'' Miss Knight said, putting her hand on Macy's knee.

"I never knew it was this hard for you, but please remember were here for you. Always.'' Miss Knight said and squeezed her knee.

Macy smiled and nodded her head. "I know, and I'm grateful.'' She whispered.

She looked at Camille, Lucy and Jo. She saw Camille and Jo were crying and Lucy had her arms wrapped around them, giving Macy a sad smile.

"I was pretty rough. But thanks to Nick and Simon, I'm here. Thanks to them I learned to trust people again, and I'm grateful for that.''

"We're glad you trust us.'' Kendall whispered softly. "So that's why you're scared when we sneak up on you.''

Macy nodded. "It reminds me of something I never wanna experience ever again. It was the most scaring time of my life."

"You poor thing.'' Jo whispered while whipped her tears away. "You lived on the streets for 8 years?''

Macy nodded. "Yeah, there was no one I could go to.'' She said and looked down. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Camille stood up and sat down beside her. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"We love you Macy. Your an unbelievable strong girl.'' She whispered. Macy smiled and relaxed in Camille's hold.

"You've never had the chance to be a kid.'' Katie suddenly whispered. "I'll never complain being a kid again.'' Everyone laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later Camille, Jo and Lucy had left and Macy sat next to James on the couch.

James slowly wrapped his arms around Macy's shoulder.

"Hey Mace. I didn't know you had such a rough childhood.'' He whispered.

Macy looked at him and smiled. "I don't talk about it much. It makes me sad to even think about it.'' Her smile disappeared.

"You know, whenever I try to think about my parents, I can't even remember how they look like? I try to remember but I... don't remember a thing from them. Not one. My mom's family thinks it's all my fault my parents died. They want nothing to do with me. It hurts.'' Macy sobbed and tried to whip her tears away but James stopped her.

"Don't hide. You're allowed to cry, Mace.'' He whispered.

That was when Macy broke down. She buried her face in James' chest and cried her heart out. She violently shook because of the sobs that were wrecking through her body. James pulled her into his lap while she clung to him. He soothingly rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, trying to calm her down.

* * *

Kendall and Logan sat in their room.

"Kendall?'' Logan suddenly asked. Kendall looked up and took his earbuds out.

"What's up, buddy?'' He asked his raven haired friend. Logan looked shy.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I just don't wanna be alone tonight.'' He added quickly. Kendall snickered and Logan raised an eyebrow.

Kendall pushed the blankets back and patted the empty spot beside him. Logan smiled and got in bed with Kendall. He cuddled up to Kendall and smiled when Kendall protectively wrapped his arms around him.

"No one's gonna hurt you Logie, not on my watch.'' He whispered in Logan's ear. Logan look up surprised.

"Logie?'' Logan asked. "You always call me 'Loges'.'' Logan said. "Not that I mind.'' He added quickly.

"Don't worry. I just think Logie sounds nicer.'' Kendall replied. Logan blushed.

"Thanks for being here for me, Kendall.'' Logan whispered before closing his eyes.

"No problem, Buddy. Sleep tight.'' Kendall replied before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning they woke up to see James and Macy sleeping on the couch, cuddled up together. Macy was cuddled to his chest and James had his arms protectively wrapped around her. Kendall and Logan shared a look and smiled at each other. Logan broke the eye contact and looked away blushing.

'_Kendall's so hot.' _Logan thought, then his eyes grew wide. _'Wait, what?'_ They heard a yawn coming of the couch and saw Macy waking up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. James arm was dropped around her waist. She looked at James and smiled. She glanced at Kendall and Logan for a second before leaning over and kissed James' cheek. She gently lifted James' arm of her waist and got up, trying not to wake James up. She walked to Kendall and Logan and smiled.

"Goodmorning guys!'' She said cheerfully. Kendall smiled too.

"Are you sure you don't like James the way he likes you?'' Kendall asked snickering. Logan just shoved him and walked into the kitchen and started baking pancakes. Macy blushed.

"N-No!'' Macy scoffed and sat down at the kitchen table. Kendall smirked and sat down across from her.

"Are you sure?'' Kendall teased Macy. Logan looked up and glared at him.

"Kendall! Behave!'' Logan said harshly.

Kendall playfully rolled his eyes but left Macy alone. James shot up on the couch with a yelp. Kendall and Macy looked to turn at him. James look wide eyed but sighed relieved when he saw Macy sitting at the kitchen table. James sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He kissed her cheek and Macy looked wide eyed at Kendall who smirked at them.

"I knew it was you who kissed my cheek.'' He whispered in her ear before pulling away from her. He winked at here before turning to Kendall and started to chat with him. Carlos came out his shared bedroom with James. He patted Macy on the head.

"You okay?'' he asked.

Macy smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I feel better now I told you guys everything." She said smiling. Logan put a plate of pancakes down for us.

"We are too. We love you, Mace.'' He said while patting her head and kissing her head.

"I love you guys too.''

* * *

Macy sat down on the couch and felt Lucy putting her arm around.

"Why don't you just tell James you love him?'' She asked Macy smiling. Macy looked at Lucy and smirked.

"Are you gonna tell Carlos you have crush on him?'' Macy remarked. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Maybe.. eventually... sometime.'' She mumbled. "Did you know Camille likes Jo?''

Macy smiled. "You had to be blind if you didn't see that coming.'' She laughed. Lucy smiled and gave Macy an one armed hug.

"I love you, Mace. You really are my best friend.'' Macy smiled and hugged Lucy back.

"Love you too, Luce." Lucy smiled back. Macy smacked her playfully on the arm.

"Why don't we go to the pool? I heard Carlos is there.'' Macy said smiling. Lucy paled.

"Macy, no. Seriously no. Please.'' Lucy begged her. Macy just shook her head.

"If you don't tell him now how you feel, you'll never do it.'' Macy explained. Lucy sighed but nodded her head.

"Alright, let's go and let's get it over with.'' Lucy said sighing. She stood up and Macy followed her.

Carlos was swimming in the pool. He was swimming laps when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Carlitos!'' Carlos turned and saw Macy and Lucy standing at the edge of the pool, smiling down at him. He smiled and climbed out of the pool.

"Hey girls!'' He said smiling. Macy smiled back but Lucy was looking at the ground, blushing. Macy nudged Lucy.

"Ehh hey Carlos.'' Lucy said blushing but looking him in the eyes.

"Lucy,'' Macy said and pushed Lucy in front of Carlos. "Has something to tell you.''

Carlos looked at her curiously. His brown eyes scanned her brown eyes.

"Carlos I... I really like you.'' Lucy said smiling and blushed.

Carlos smiled. "I know, I like you too.''

Lucy shoke her head. "No, I meant-" Lucy tried to say but was silenced by Carlos' lips.

Macy had her arms crossed and smiled at her friends as Lucy kissed him back.

Carlos broke the liplock and looked at Lucy lovingly. "I know how you meant it." He whispered. Lucy smiled like there was no tomorrow and wrapped her arms around him.

Carlos hugged her back and smiled over her shoulder at Macy. Macy gave him a wink and a thumbs up and Carlos mouthed the words 'Thank you.'

* * *

The guys were just done with rehearsing for the day and walked outside of Rocque Records.

"So, Carlitos..'' Kendall said playfully with his arm wrapped around his smaller friend.

"What are you and Lucy gonna do Friday?'' He asked Carlos.

Sure Kendall had liked Lucy when he first saw her but he was glad Carlos finally got a girlfriend too. He knew they would last. He shot a glance at Logan who was walking at his right side. The sun shined down on him and he looked like an angel.

"Well..'' Carlos said gaining Kendall's attention.

"I'm gonna take her to a diner and then to the beach for a beachwalk, maybe even watch the sun go under." Carlos said dreamily.

James and Macy shared a glance and snickered together. Carlos was a pretty romantic guy, Macy's heart swelled when she heard the plans Carlos made for him and Lucy. She was happy for her best friend.

James put his arms around her, instead of pushing his arm away like she always did, she laced her fingers with his hand that was laying on her shoulder and wrapped her free arm around his waist. James smiled to himself. This was much progress.

Kendall smiled at them. He looked at his hand when he felt Logan grab it. He looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow. Logan smiled at him and then looked away blushing. Kendall just smiled and gave his hand a silent squeeze. Logan looked at him and his brown eyes met Kendall's green eyes.

They've reached the PalmWoods and the boys retreated to their shared rooms while Macy sat down on the couch, texting with Nick and Simon.

**En? Hoe vatte ze het niews op?**

_**Simon 3 **_**(1)**

Macy smiled and texted him back.

**Goed, ze reageerden heel lief. Nick en jij moeten hier echt een keer langs komen. Ik mis jullie **

_**Macy 3 **_**(2)**

Macy turned the TV on and waited patiently for Simon to text back.

**Zeker weten, we missen jou ook. Heel erg. **

_**Simon 3 **_**(3)**

Macy snickered. She loved how she could annoy the boys just to speak her language; Dutch. But she understood it could be frustrating that someone is saying something about you and you can't understand it. So she would always translate it into English. But not when she's mad, when she's mad she could say horrible things in Dutch and she refused to tell them afterwards because she felt so guilty. She looked at a picture of Simon, Nick and her. She smiled down sadly at it. She missed them, she missed them so much. She would always listen to their music when she's alone, since they only sang Dutch music and the rest wouldn't understand it. She thought about her feelings for James. Was she really in love with him or was she just pretending. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A beep of her phone made her open her eyes and look at her phone. She got a text message from her ex-boyfriend and best friend of Nick and Simon, Jan.

**Hey Mace, Ik mis je! Ik wou dat ik je kon zien, Simon heeft me verteld dat hij en Nick snel naar je toe gaan. Ik kom waarschijnlijk later even langs, als je het zelf goed vind natuurlijk!**

_**Jan 3 (4)**_

Macy smiled. Of course she wanted to see him. Even though they've broken up he was still her best friend and she still wanted to see him.

**Natuurlijk mag dat! Ik mis jou ook! Hoop dat ik je snel zie! X**

_**Macy 3 (5)**_

Macy turned her phone off and rubbed her temples. Tomorrow she'd tell James about her feelings. She would do it. That was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep.

**And? How'd they take it?**

**Good, they were really sweet. Nick and you should visite us sometime. I miss you! **

**Of course! We miss you too! So much! **

**Hey Mace, I miss you! I wish I could see you, Simon told me that he and Nick are going to see you quick. I might visite you later, if that's okay with you.**

**Of course you can! I miss you too! I hope to see you soon!**

**Hope you liked it! It was pretty boring in the beginning because I didn't know what to write after Macy revealed her secret. Anyways... hope you still like it! **

**Much Love!**


	3. That's what friends for

**You guys here that? I think it's the sound of an update! ****So someone said by my reviews that no Kogan action happens here in this story, it was focused on Macy for the first two chapters and I'll try to focus it more on Kogan to prove I'm not just doing it to get more hits. So this chapter will have lots of Kogan, some Cucy ;) and some JamesxMacy! Hope you like it! Oh, and thanks for the kind reviews! I'm glad you guys want me to continue, and I will ;) **

**Haters gonna hate, Rushers gonna Elevate ^^**

**So on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Logan POV:**

I sat on the couch with Kendall. He had his arms draped around my shoulders and butterflies were flying wildly in my stomach. Ugh, why did Kendall make me feel so weak? I leaned slightly into his side and in responded his hand went up and down on my arm. I could here his heart beating and it skipped up when I layed my head against his shoulder. I smiled. I felt complete with Kendall. It was like… we're meant to be. Kendall's hand started to rub my arm.

"Watcha thinking about?'' He whispered to me. I grinned and looked up at him.

"Nothing important.'' I said and bit my lip, trying desperately not to blush. Why does he have to be so cute?

Kendall smiled and nodded before focussing on the TV again. I let my head rest against his shoulder again and sighed happily. It was great being around him now, I wonder what it would feel like if we were dating.

I glanced at the other side of the couch. Macy was cuddled up into James chest and was sleeping. James would glance down at her and smile. He had his arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. I smiled at the sight. Macy maybe in denial, it was obvious she liked James. She was totally in love with him. I had a feeling she would tell James soon.

I heard soft snores above me. I looked up and stifled my laugh when I saw Kendall had fallen asleep. James snickered before he stood up. He scooped Macy up in his arms.

"I think she can sleep in the room of Mama Knight and Katie.'' I whispered so Kendall and Macy wouldn't wake up. James nodded and walked to their room with Macy in his arms. I silently laughed and shoke my head. Those two were so obviously in love. I just hope Macy would realize soon.

* * *

**James POV**

I walked with Macy into the room Mama Knight and Katie shared. They were gone for two weeks because they were in Minnesota. I layed her down on the bed. She squirmed and opened her eyes. She yawned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes.

"Mmh… James?'' She asked, looking up with me. Her green eyes sparkled.

"Shhh… you're sleeping in the room of Mama Knight and Katie, they're in Minnesota for two weeks.'' I whispered softly and stroke her hair.

Macy smiled and leaned into my touch. "I don't wanna sleep alone.'' She whispered and looked at me with her sad green eyes. "Stay with me?''

I hesitated. What if she wakes up the following morning and I scare her? What if Kendall or Logan finds us. Carlos was sleeping over by Lucy, so that wouldn't be a problem. Otherwise I'd be sleeping alone too. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure you can, we can go to my room and you can sleep in Carlos' bed.'' I offered her. She smiled and nodded her head.

I went to walk away but when I turned Macy was still sitting on the bed. She put her arms out for me and pouted. "Carry me.'' She said.

I, being the love sick guys I was, couldn't say no to her big green eyes and her pout. So I picked her up and carried her to Carlos' and mine room. I layed her down in Carlos' bed and tucked her in. She immediately cuddled into the blankets. I smiled at her and she smiled right back. Her green eyes sparkled in the dark room. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Mace.'' I whispered. Macy smiled and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, James.'' She responded. I smiled and went to the closet.

I changed into my pyjama's and crawled into my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

"James?'' I heard Macy whisper softly. I sat up to look at her.

"What is it?''

"I can't sleep…''

I shoke my head laughing and throw the covers back. I smiled and patted the empty spot next to me.

"C'mere and come cuddle.'' Macy jumped and cuddled right up in my chest. I smiled and that's when we fall asleep.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I was cuddling with Carlos on the couch. He had his strong arms wrapped around me and I was leaning into his chest. We were watching a horror movie and every time I got scared, he would whisper sweet things in my ear. I smiled and leaned a little more into him. He responded by stroking my arm with his hand. I sighed happily.

"This is so nice.'' I whispered and smiled. Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. I wouldn't have it any other way.'' He said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and turned my head to look at him. He smiled back and gave me a soft peck on the lips.

"Do you think Macy'll realize she's in love with James?'' I asked suddenly.

"I gave her two weeks, then she'll open up.'' Carlos said.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yeah? Well I think she'll tell him in a week.'' I said smirking.

Carlos paused the movie and looked at me. "Do I detect a bet?'' he asked smiling at me.

I sat up so I could look straight at him and smiled back. "I do think so.''

"So what does the winner get?'' Carlos asked.

I thought for a few seconds. Then a brilliant idea came into my mind.

"The loser has to give the winner a… strip tease.'' I said smiling brightly.

Carlos eyes widened before grinning. He stoke his hand and I shaked his hand with a smile.

"Get ready to lose, Stone. Better wear something pretty.'' Carlos said with a smirk.

"Doubt it, Garcia. Be prepared because _you_ are gonna lose!'' I said with a smile.

Carlos eyes darkened and tackled me back on the couch, I fell first and Carlos landed on top off me. We laughed and Carlos brushed his lips against my, our laughter dying away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with a lot of passion.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

_Logan and I were sitting on the Palm Woods roof. He was cuddled into my chest and was sitting between my legs and I had wrapped my arms around him. He sighed happily and leaned his head back against my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and sniffed his hair. _

"_You smell so nice, Logie.'' I whispered in his ear and blushed. _

_Logan laughed and I smiled. I liked the sound of his laugh. I buried my nose in his hair and I felt his hand rub my arms that were around his waist._

"_I love you.'' Logan whispered suddenly. _

_My heart skipped a beat but I didn't hesitate for one moment. "I love you too."_

"_Kendall.'' I looked at Logan_

"_Yes, Logie?"_

"_Kendall. Kendall.''_

"_What, Logie?''_

"_Wake up. Kendall. __**Wake up!**__"_

My eyes opened and I sat up in shock. I looked around and saw that I was on the orange couch and that the movie had ended. I looked at Logan and I saw he was smirking. I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Mind explaining why you mumbled my name in your sleep?" Logan asked me smiling and raising one eyebrow.

Holy. Fuck! Oh. My. Fucking. GOD! I blushed heavily.

"Ehh.. well, erm.. you see-" Logan bursted out laughing and shoke his head.

"Don't worry dude, I was just messing with ya! You probably wouldn't think of me like your… boyfriend or something. That be weird." Logan laughed.

I fake laughed with him but it still hurt. Apparently Logan was super straight and wouldn't like me in a million years.

"Dude, I'm going to bed. Are you coming?'' Logan asked, standing up.

I shoke my head. "No… I think I'm gonna take a walk outside first.''

Logan nodded his head. "Okay, then I'll see you soon. Becareful.''

I smiled. "I will. Don't worry.'' With that I walked out of the apartment. My intention was to just walk out to Palm Woods Park but I ended up at the Palm Woods Roof. I sighed and sat down on the edge. I felt tears prick in my eyes and I didn't stop them from rolling over my cheeks. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I sniffled and buried my face in my knees.

"Kenny?" I turned around quickly to see Macy standing there in the door opening.

She walked to me and sat down next to me. The wind blew through her long, soft, brown hair. She put a hand on my knee and looked worried.

"Are you okay?'' She asked me carefully.

The tears came up again and let them roll down my cheeks.

"He'll never like me. He doesn't want to be my boyfriend.'' I sobbed.

Macy knew that I was gay and that I was in love with Logan. She wrapped her arms around me and I buried my face in her shoulder. She smelled like chocolate and vanilla.

"Oh Kendall… did he say that to you?" She asked while she gently rocked us back and forth.

I shoke my head. "No. But he said it'll be weird if we ever starting dating and he laughed about it. Does he have any idea how much that hurt?''

I asked and started sobbing again.

"Oh, Kenny. He's stupid for letting you go. But I do think you should tell him how you feel, though."

I jerked myself away from and looked at her like she was insane.

"What?! And make a complete fool of myself?! No thank you!'' I said harshly.

Macy sighed. "Kendall. Listen. Logan might be in denial. But you have to be honest. I just _know_ that Logan likes you too. Have a little faith in love.'' She said before standing up and walking away.

I groaned and buried my face in my knees again. Great, now I've made my best friend made and chased her away. I got up and ran to the staircase.

"Macy! Wait!'' It took a while but she walked back up and she looked at me questionly.

I sighed and smiled. "Thank you. And I'm sorry if I was so rude to you. I didn't mean to. You're a great girl, my best friend and I love you.''

I gave her a kiss on the head. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my torso and leaned her head to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"It'll be alright. Just a matter of time.'' She whispered softly.

I smiled and I knew she was right. I let her go and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, it's late. Let's go to bed.'' Macy smiled and nodded.

When we got in the apartment Macy walked in to James and Carlos' room. She quietly crawled back into bed with James. James turned and immediately wrapped his arms around her and just kept sleeping. I smiled and closed the door. I walked into the room Logan and I shared. I saw that Logan was sleeping. I smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the head, that made him smile in his sleep. I smiled too. I changed into my pyjama's and crawled under my blankets. I sighed happily and soon I felt asleep.

* * *

**Done! Yeah! xD So I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I am NOW writing a new chapter for Catch Me When I Fall and If you just believe. I should be able to update them in a few! ;) Stay tuned!**

**Reviews would be nice **

**Much love!**


	4. Feel the love tonight

**Okay so this chapter is mostly focused on Jacy (JamesxMacy). I hope you guys will like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

Macy was pacing in the living room with her arms crossed. Kendall and Logan watched her from the couch. They followed every move she made with their eyes. Kendall took a deep breath.

"Macy, calm down! It'll be fine.'' Kendall said.

Macy stopped pacing and took her thumbnail out of her mouth. Wait... when did she start biting her nails?

"But what if he doesn't like me anymore?'' Macy asked frustrated.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Girl, he's been crazy about you since the first time we met you!'' Logan said between a few laughs.

Macy snickered and sat down between them. They both wrapped an arm around her.

"You're just gonna admit your feelings towards him, you guys aren't getting married.'' Kendall said snickering.

Macy smiled. "You guys are right. When James comes out of his room I'll just walk straight up to him and... kiss him.''

Macy swooned. Logan shot behind Macy's back a knowing look and a wink. Kendall smiled and felt his cheeks heat up when Logan winked at him.

James walked into the living room and smiled at them, mostly at Macy. Macy smiled back and bit her lip, at the same time she felt her cheeks heat up. Kendall nudged her. Macy stood up and walked slowly to James.

"Uuh James..'' She asked hesistantely.

James looked up and smiled at her. James looked into her green eyes and felt his heart explode. Macy shuffled with her feet.

"Macy... can I ask you something?'' James asked her.

She looked up with wide eyes and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay... I know I've asked this a million times but, what do you think if you and I would go on a d-''

James' words were cut off by Macy's lips on his. He hummed, closed his eyes and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Macy wrapped her arms around his neck. Kendall and Logan shared a glance. They leaned towards each other without taking they're eyes off of James and Macy.

"Nobody can without air _that_ long.'' Logan whispered to Kendall.

Kendall nodded. "Damn, this was unexpected.''

This time Logan nodded.

"Goodmorning g-'' Carlos said when he walked into the apartment but stopped when he saw James and Macy kissing. His mouth fell open and he pointed to James and Macy who were finally breaking apart, both panting heavily.

"What in the...'' Carlos whispered. Then his face turned pale.

"NO! WHAT THE _HECK_ ARE YOU DOING!?'' By the time Carlos was finished with his sentence he grabbed Macy by her shoulders and was shaking her violently.

"Dude!'' James yelled and pushed him off of her. "What are you doing?!''

Kendall and Logan grabbed Carlos. "What's wrong, dude?''

Carlos sighed. "Lucy and I had a bet on how long it would take Macy to confess her feelings to James. I said it would take her two week and Lucy said it would take her one week. And since I've lost... I have to do a... striptease for her.''

James, Kendall, Logan and Macy glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

"A s-s-s-striptease!?'' Kendall hiccuped with laughter. Logan leaned on him while he was laughing like crazy.

"Oh my god. Lucy should totally record that!'' giggled Macy. James, still laughing, wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her cheek.

Macy smiled at James and James smiled back, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"But,'' Carlos said. "You guys are cute together and I'm glad you finally told him, Mace.''

Macy smiled and nodded her head. "I'm glad too.''

James smiled. "So what about that date, my girlfriend?''

Macy giggled. "'My girlfriend'.. I like the sound of that.''

James smiled. "Me too.'' Then he leaned in and kissed Macy on her lips.

* * *

**Macy POV**

I was sitting with the girls at the pool, enjoying the sun and goofing off in the water. I sighed contently as I layed back in my lounge chair.

"So.'' I said to Lucy. "Is Carlos giving you a sexy striptease tonight?''

Lucy laughed and nodded her head. "He better.''

Camille smiled deviously. "Looking forward to it?''

Lucy blushed but nodded her head.

Jo laughed. "Girls, leave Lucy alone.''

Camille smiled at Jo and Jo smiled right back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lucy glanced at me and I made a heart with my hands and whispered 'love' at her before nodding to Jo and Camille. Lucy caught on with what she meant and snickered.

Lucy sighed and Camille and Jo broke their eye contact.

"What's up, Luce?'' Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sometimes I wonder what Carlos likes about me. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him, but I have no idea what Carlos feels.''

"Luce, you're a sweet, caring, soft, hardcore rockchick! You're funny and you care about your friends, _that's_ why Carlos likes you, and I'm pretty sure he loves you too.'' Jo said soothingly.

Lucy smiled. She leaned over and hugged Jo. Jo smiled too and hugged her back. I 'Aww'ed at the sight but Camille looked slightly jealous.

"Thanks Jo, that's really sweet of you.'' Lucy said breaking away from the hug with Jo.

"You're welcome, anytime.'' She said smiling.

James walked into the pool and I smiled. I still couldn't believe that hot guy was _mine_. I bit my lip smiling and got out of my lounge chair and practically skipped to my boyfriend.

"Hey, Jamie!'' I said smiling and he smiled back at me.

"Hey, babe.'' He said and gave me a kiss.

James obviously was known as a player but I just hoped that I was more then that to him, that this relationship meant as just as much to him as it meant to me. He interlaced our fingers together and I smiled.

"So are we still on for our date?'' he asked me.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course we are, baby. I wouldn't miss it.''

James smiled and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back.

I could Lucy, Camille and Jo hear 'Awww'ing in the background but I didn't care. Damn. Why didn't I realised sooner I was in love with James? He's hot, cute, sweet, nice and _such_ a good kisser. We broke apart and smiled sheepishly at each other.

"Oh c'mon dude! Stop kissing your girlfriend and come with us, we really want to play hockey!'' I heard Kendall whine.

I looked at him, laughed and stuck my tongue out. I rolled my eyes when he stuck his tongue out too.

James hugged me and I laughed. My friends were crazy.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I was laying in my bedroom and waited for Carlos to come out of the bathroom. He said he had a super hot suite that he had bought for this occasion. I bit my lip while I layed back. I wonder if Carlos and I will take the next step in our relationship. And with that I meant I was ready to sleep with him... only if Carlos is ready for it. Hell, I don't even know if I'm ready for it. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I heard the bedroom door open and looked up. I dropped my jaw as I took in the sight before me. Carlos was standing there in a white suite, smiling brightly at me. Damn that boy looked _so hot!_ I got up my knees and smiled deviously.

"Shame of the suite but it needs to get off, Carlitos.'' I purred. Carlos gave me a dark smirked and in a swift movement he ripped the jacket and shirt of his body.

_Damn._ I thought when my eyes scanned over his naked, toned chest. _Look at those abs..._ I had to stop myself from drooling right there. Carlos just smirked and me.

"Like what you see, Stone?'' He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded. I couldn't say anything at all. My boyfriend was a super hot dude and it surprised me so much. _Damn!_

"Oooh, you now I do.'' I purred as I sent him a wink.

He playfully roared before jumping on me and kissing me.

I let out a small, playful scream when he jumped me and I hummed when his lips found mine.

When Carlos kissed me everything felt so right. I felt so complete when I was with him. I wrapped my arms around my neck and pushed his body flush against mine as he kissed me deeply.

"Lucy. Lucy. Luce.'' he said and pushed me off. We were both panting heavily.

"What?'' I asked panting.

"Are you ready to... you know... do you wanna sleep with me?'' Carlos asked shyly.

I smiled. I grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, wich he returned. We broke apart and I looked deeply into his eyes.

"I am, Carlitos. I... I love you, and I want to give myself to you.'' I said with a little shake in my voice.

Carlos smiled, cupped my cheek and kissed me again.

"I love you too, Lucy. I want to give myself to you too.'' He whispered.

Then he leaned in and kissed me and it felt like I was on cloud nine.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Kendall and I were sitting on the couch, watching tv and I noticed that Kendall was a little tense around me. He would occasionly glance at me, smile or _blush._ Could it be that he liked me too?

"Kendall?'' I asked softly.

Kendall continued watching tv but hummed.

"Are you gay?''

_That_ got his attention. His head snapped towards me and looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-Where is this coming from?'' He asked me.

I shrugged. "I just... want to tell you... that I _am_ gay...''

Kendall looked relieved. "Oh that's cool with me-''

"And I'm in love with you.'' My eyes went wide and I clamped my hands around my mouth.

Did I just really say that out loud?! Logan, _idiot, idiot, idiot idio-_ I stopped blaming myself when I felt my hand were pulled away from my mouth and Kendall's lips replaced them.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Was Kendall Knight really kissing me!? Oh My god this is not happening! I closed my eyes and kissed him back as one hand caressed my cheek and the other caressed my neck.

I squealed loudly in the inside and couldn't believe this was actually happening.

We broke apart, slightly panting, and smiled at each other.

"I love you too, Logie.'' Kendall whispered.

I smiled with tears in my eyes as I leaned forward and hugged Kendall who hugged me back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that.'' I whispered.

Kendall smiled and rubbed my back wich made me smile too.

"Believe me, I do. I love you Logan.'' He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Love you too.''

* * *

**Macy POV**

James and I were enjoying our date in the park, that was until James pulled a super soaker from behind his back. My eyes widened and I stood up, backing away from James who smiled deviously and aimed his super soaker on me.

"I swear to god James, if you get me wet, then so help me god I'm gonna kill you.'' I threathened.

James just smiled deviously again. "Are you sure?''

"James...'' I said. "Please, No.'' I begged but I started laughing.

"Seems like you're enjoying it.'' He laughed and pulled the triger, but I jumped aside so the cold water didn't hit me.

"MISSED ME!'' I yelled in a playful voice and then ran off with James on my heels.

He would try to hit me, wich he did sometimes. He then tripped, he fell on me and we both rolled down a hill. When we finally layed still at the end of the hill we were laughing our asses of and rolling around in the grass.

"See, that's why I didn't want to go to Palm Woods Park. This park is so much bigger and nicer.'' James said when he was done laughing.

I smiled and nodded, sitting up. He sat up too and brought his hand up to caress my cheek. I rested my hand on top of his and smiled.

"Did I hurt you?'' He asked me with a pout.

I laughed and shoke my head. "No, it was fun, actually.''

James smiled. He then leaned forward and captured my lips in a liplock. I sighed into the kiss and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

This was the best date, _ever_.

* * *

**Done, done, done, done! I'm sorry for the small amount of Kogan! There will be more Kogan in the next chapter! I do hope you guys liked the Jacy and Cucy I put in here! Just stay tuned for the next chapter ^^ Reviews would be nice ;)**

**Much Love! x**


	5. Kogan Date

**Another update! This chapter is 100% Kogan related! :) So go ahead and read and enjoy the Kogan!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Logan POV

I lay down on my bed with a smile on my face as I stared at the ceiling. My life couldn't be anymore perfect. I liked Kendall and Kendall likes me. We kissed and it felt like heaven. I smiled at the memorie. His lips are so pink and so kissable. So soft... I glanced at him and smiled when I saw he was sleeping and his nose twitched in his sleep. I couldn't believe I had a date with Kendall Knight tomorrow. Oh my, Hot damn! I have a date with the hottest guy on earth! I can't believe I'm this happy. My throat was a little dry so I decided to get up and go to the kitchen for a glass of water. I silently got up and walked on my toes to the door, trying my best not to wake Kendall up. I closed the door softly behind me and walked into the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Macy sitting there playing with her empty glass and starring ahead of her. I walked to her and sat down next to her. She didn't look up but looked at her empty glass. I poked her shoulder and she looked at me. She smiled brightly.

"Hey Loges, what's up?'' She asked me with a smile on her face.

I smiled back. I got up and grabbed a glass myself and filled it with water. I sat down next to her again.

"Not much, couldn't sleep.'' I said simply before I took a big sip of my water.

Macy chuckled and kept turning her glas in her hand. "Thinking about Kendall?''

I blushed deep red and nearly choked on my water. I looked at her with wide eyes. She laughed at me.

"I'm not dumb, Logan. I can see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You guys are perfect for each other and I'm happy for you.''

I smiled and gave her an one armed hug. ''Thank you.''

She smiled and nodded her head. When I had my glass empty, I gave her a kiss on the head. I whispered 'goodnight' to her and she whispered 'Goodnight' back. I walked back in my room and crawled under the blankets. Tomorrow it's my date with Kendall and I can't wait.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

It was the next morning. When I woke up and saw that Logan wasn't in his bed. I looked around confused before shrugging and got dressed. That's when I saw a note on Logan's pillow.

_Dear Kendall,_

_When you're awake I'll be gone, but don't worry, I'm just planning something for our date. It may take a while so make sure that you do fun things with boys and Macy. Or Jo, Camille and Lucy... whatever you like :) And I'll see you tonight at 7:30 PM!_

_Much Love,_

_Your Logie_

I smiled at the note. I folded it and put it in my back pocket. I walked out of my bedrom and saw that James and Macy were cuddling on the couch. They were laughing and shoving one another slightly. I smiled and cleared my throat. They looked up and smiled at me. I sat down next to them.

"Hey Dude.'' James said, wrapping an arm around Macy's shoulder.

''Hey Kendall, how did you sleep? You excited for tonight?'' Macy said, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her hair.

Kendall smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm pumped for tonight.''

Then I realised I had nothing to wear for tonight. I looked at Macy with a panicked look.

"Could you help me to find something I could wear tonight?''

Macy laughed and nodded her head. "Of course. Don't worry, Kendall. Everything will be okay. Trust me, this date is the best date you'll ever had.''

I smiled and thought about tonight. Tonight was gonna be amazing.

"Kendall?'' I looked at Macy with a questioned look.

"What?''

"Where's Logan?''

"He had to do some planning for our date'' I said smiling brightly.

"Aww. How cute.'' Macy said and I laughed.

* * *

***Time Skip***

**Logan POV**

I fell back on the couch and sighed, closing my eyes. I was broken. I had rented a whole restaurant, just for Kendall and me. The floor was covered in rose petals and on the table was a bouquet of red and white roses. I worked my butt off but Kendall deserved this. I looked at my watch. I hope Kendall is done soon because we have to leave soon. I stood up and walked to our room and tried the door, but it was locked. I rolled my eyes. Of course. I knocked on the door three times.

"Kendall! Hurry up! We have to leave soon!'' I shouted.

"I'm almost done! Just hang on for a few more minutes!'' I heard Kendall shout back.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the couch. I sat down and ran a hand through my hair. Now who's the girl in our relationship?

* * *

**No One POV**

Macy was looking through Kendall's clothes in his closet while Kendall was pacing frantically. Macy looked over her shoulder, sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Would you STOP pacing already!? It's freaking me out!'' Macy said while she returned to the clothes and continued looking.

"I can't! It's my date with _Logan_. I want to impress him but I have nothing to wear!'' Kendall said and kept pacing.

Macy groaned. She walked up to Kendall and pushed him down on the bed.

"Stay. You have a lot of nice clothes for your date to wear, SO STOP FREAKING OUT!''

Kendall sighed and rested his head in his hands while he waited for Macy to find an outfit.

"Found it!'' He heard Macy say and he shot up.

"Let me see!'' He said excitedly.

Macy pulled out a plaid shirt with a black blazer and brown tie. She cocked her eyebrow questionly while she smiled.

Kendall smiled too. His green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I love it! It's perfect!'' He said happily.

Macy smiled. "Your wel-''

"Kendall! Hurry up! We have to leave soon!'' They heard Logan shout from behind the door.

"I'm almost done! Just hang on for a few more minutes!'' Kendall shout back.

Macy smirked and tossed the outfit to Kendall.

"Here, go change and go enjoy your date with Logan.''

Kendall smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

**At the date**

"_Logaaaan_'' Kendall whined. "Where are we going?''

"Oh my god, seriously, quit whining! It's getting annoying!'' Logan said chuckling while he drove to the kitchen.

"Sorry.'' Kendall said embarrassed. Logan laughed.

"Don't worry, it's fine.'' Logan said as he parked before the restaurant.

"Are you sure were supposed to be here? I see no one.'' Kendall asked looking at Logan.

Logan smiled and opened the door for Kendall. ''Trust me.''

Kendall nodded and walked inside. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my- Logan...'' Kendall whispered as he looked around.

He looked down at the ground and laughed as he saw the flower petals on the ground. He turned to Logan who looked at Kendall and he smiled brightly. He ran to Logan and gave him a quick, soft peck on the lips.

"I love it Logie, it's beautiful!'' Kendall said smiling.

Logan smiled too. ''Glad you like it.''

They spent the rest of the night laughing, talking and enjoying each others company. They would occassionly share quick pecks and Logan would stroke Kendall's cheek.

They were on their way home as Logan drove them home.

"I really enjoyed tonight Logan.'' Kendall said looking at Logan.

Logan smiled and glanced at him. "Me too, Kendall.''

"I was wondering... would you be my boyfriend?'' Kendall asked shyly.

Logan glanced at him again and smiled brightly. "Yes. Of course I'll be your boyrfriend. I'd love too!''

Kendall smiled at the excitement in Logan's voice.

They arrived home and both walked to their room, laughing and holding each others hands. When they were dressed in their pyjama's, Kendall crawled under the covers. Logan hesitated before he asked Kendall something that made his heart skip a beat.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Kendall?'' Kendall perkerd up in his bed and smiled at Logan.

"Of course you can.'' Logan smiled and crawled next to Kendall in bed.

Logan cuddled into Kendall and he wrapped his arms around her. Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head and Logan responded by cuddling closer to Kendall.

"Goodnight, Logie.''

"goodnight, Kenny.''

And with that, the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**And done! Hope you guys liked the Kogan I put in here, if not... Oh well! Then I'll try better next time ;) Hope you guys you liked this chapter and stay tuned for some JoxCamille next chapter! :) Reviews would be nice.**

**Much love! xxx**


	6. Ups and Downs

**So I got a little sad when I wrote this, There's some Up's and Down's (Hehe that explains the title!) xD So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Jo and Camille were laying in a lounge chair at the pool. Camille sighed happily and let the sunshine warm her body. she glanced at Jo and couldn't help but think that Jo looked like an angel. Her blonde hair looked like gold in this sunlight. She blushed and looked down. Lucy came walking towards them. Camille and Jo looked at her and saw a happily sparkle in her eyes. The same sparkle Carlos had this morning.

"Oh my goed...'' Camille whispered as realization struck wasn't as quiet as Camille was.

"You and Carlos had sex!'' She all but shouted over the pool when Lucy reached them.

Everyone stopped with what they were doing and looked at Jo, Camille and a bright red Lucy. Lucy turned beet red and covered her face with her hands. Jo laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, nothing going on here people.'' She said and laughed embarrassed.

Everyone continued with what they were doing but would occasionally look in their direction.

"Thanks for embarrassing me AND Carlos in front of the WHOLE PALMWOODS!'' Lucy yelled frustrated, getting several looks from people again. Jo laughed guilty.

"I'm sorry, Lucy...''

Lucy sighed and sat down while she ran a hand through her black her with red highlights.

"It's fine... it was just embarrassing.'' Lucy said with a small smile.

Jo smiled apologetically back.

Camille put a hand on Jo's shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry, it was an accident.'' Camille said reassuringly.

Jo smiled back and they kept on looking each other in the eyes. Macy came walking towards them.

''Hey Luce.'' Macy said smiling, getting a smile from Lucy back.

Macy noticed the same sparkle in her eyes that Carlos had.

"Was it nice?'' She asked smiling and sitting down next to Lucy.

Lucy turned red again but nodded her head with a smile.

"Carlos had the same sparkle in his eyes as you and he keeps on sighing dreamily and looking into the... distance...'' Macy trailed off as she looked at Lucy.

Lucy wasn't listening, she was staring in the distance and sighed dreamily.

"Like that,'' Macy said laughing slightly.

She looked over at Camille and Jo who were sitting very close together but both didn't seem to mind. Suddenly Jo leaned forward and gave Camille a kiss on the lips. They looked at each other for a second before kissing each other again. The whole pool fell silent and a few gasps were heard.

"Well,'' Macy said, breaking the silence, causing Lucy, Camille and Jo to look at her "It took you guys long enough.''

Lucy burst out laughing and Camille and Jo blushed.

"So when's your...'' Macy trailed off when she looked at the other side of the pool with a goofy look on her face. Camille raised an eyebrow at her.

"What happened to her?''

Lucy followed Macy's eyes and saw that James was walking into the pool. She shoke her head laughing.

"James happened.''

"Oooh.'' Camille and Jo said simultaneously.

James spotted Macy and smiled and waved at her. Macy bit her lip smiling and waved back. Lucy rolled her eyes and went to talk to Camille and Jo until she saw they were occupied by looking into each others eyes. Lucy groaned slightly.

"Oh c'mon! You're all being love sick schoolgirls right now!'' she complained.

She looked at the entrance of the pool and turned into the same love sick schoolgirl as the others when she saw Carlos walk in.

"Who's the love sick girl now, huh?'' Macy asked smirking.

Lucy turned red and nudged her. ''Shut up!''

She looked up and saw that Carlos was coming her way. He didn't look happy. Lucy looked confused.

"Carlitos? What's wrong?'' Lucy asked Carlos carefully.

Carlos didn't look her in the eyes but just kept glancing at the gound.

"Luce...'' Carlos began whispering, "There's no easy way to say this but...I'm breaking up with you.''

But it was completely silent in the pool so everyone heard.

"What?!'' Macy, Camille and Jo yelled.

"What!'' James yelled too.

"WHAT?!" The whole Palm Woods yelled.

"W-What...?" Lucy asked hurt, tears swimming in her eyes.

Carlos kept glancing at the ground and refused to meet her eyes.

"Carlos... look at me.''

Carlos finally looked up and tears were swimming in his own eyes too. Lucy paled.

"You mean it... Oh my god you seriously mean it!'' She said on the edge of tears.

Carlos nodded his head and a tear rolled down his cheek. Lucy got up and ran out of the pool area, hands covering her face and loudly sobbing. Macy turned to Carlos. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"WHY did you do THAT!?'' Macy screamed angrily.

Carlos closed his eyes and flinched.

"I had to... I'm sorry.'' he said before walking away.

Macy huffed and James wrapped his arms around her.

"Macy, breathe. Carlos probably had a good reason to break it off with Lucy.''

Macy struggled out of James' hold and glared at him.

"Excuse me? Why are you defending him?!''

james closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think you should just listen to Carlos' story first.''

Macy rolled her eyes irritated.

"No. I don't need to hear his story.'' She said. ''Selfish prick.'' She added in a whisper but James heard her.

James clenched his fists and jaw and stared at Macy angrily.

"Fine! Go ahead! Go draw conclusions and go ask everyone what they think, like the annoying brat you are!''

"If you think I'm an annoying brat then why are you dating me!?"

James eyes hardened.

"Good point! You are SO right! Us? This,'' James mentioned between the two of them, "is over. If you're done being selfish, I'm ready to talk.'' With that James left.

Macy's eyes softened and she uncrossed her arms.

"Macy...'' Camille said, looking worried at her.

Macy shoke her head and sat down in her lounge chair.

"I'm fine. Maybe it's for the best." Macy mumbled softly.

Jo looked at her worried.

"But you guys were so cute together!'' Macy slightly smiled.

"It'll be okay.'' She whispered.

She stood up and left the pool area and walked up to 2J. She walked in and was immediately wrapped into a hug by Kendall. She looked into his green orbs that shined with love and worry.

"Are you okay? You guys were yelling so hard that Logan and I could hear you up here."

Macy nodded and then leaned her cheek against Kendall's chest. He tightened his hold on her when her shoulders began to shake and she started crying.

"I-I-I miss him already.'' She sobbed.

Kendall kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I know, it'll be okay. It'll be okay." He whispered.

Macy just buried her face in his chest and did what she needed to do.

She needed to have a good cry.

* * *

That night she couldn't sleep and was drinking a glass of water when James came walking in. He stopped when he saw Macy sitting there. Macy was staring for a few seconds before she ran up to him and jumped up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She almost cried tears of joy when James hold her tight and kissed her cheek.

"I am so sorry." She whispered through her tears.

"I was being selfish and you're right, I should lis-'' She was cut off when James pressed his lips against hers.

"I *kiss* Love *kiss* you." James said after each kiss.

Macy blushed but smiled.

"So are we good?'' She asked him and watched James smile.

"Did you stop being a dummy?'' he asked playfully.

Macy laughed and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I have.''

James smiled and kissed her nose.

"Then were good.'' He said smiling and loved how Macy's face lit up.

"I love you too.'' She whispered.

James cupped her face and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Quit smooching faces already!'' They heard someone say behind them and saw Logan standing beside them.

"Jealous?'' Macy teased.

"No. I have my hot, sexy, bushy eyebrowed Kendall. So... I'm not jealous.'' Logan said smirking.

Macy laughed and clung to James.

"What's all this commotion about? It's three o'clock in the morning. Go to sleep already.'' Kendall came walking towards them.

Macy snickered.

"Logan just told us how much he loooooooves you.'' She teased.

Kendall's face lit up and he ran to Logan, kissing his cheek repeatedly. Logan laughed and tried to peel Kendall off of him.

"Kendall!'' Logan laughed, "Get. Off.'' He snickered and finally pushed Kendall off of him.

"It's late, we should all go to bed and in the morning we'll talk to Carlos, okay?'' James proposed.

Everyone agreed and left to their shared bedrooms.

* * *

The next morning Carlos walked into the livingroom but stopped when he saw Kendall, Logan, James and Macy with serious expressions and crossed arms sitting by the kitchen table. Carlos felt uncomfortable and smiled slightly.

"Ehh... hey guys, Good morning.'' He said nervously.

"Good morning, Carlos.'' They all said in unison.

"Sit down.'' Macy said ad nodded to the empty chair across from them.

Carlos gulped and sat down.

"I think you know what this is about." Kendall said and glared slightly.

Carlos looked at the table and nodded.

"You guys want to know why I broke up with Lucy, don't you?''

"Exactly." They all said in unison.

"Stop that! It's freaking me out!''

"Too bad!'' Macy spat.

Carlos whimpered and lowered his head.

"Oh my god! Stop acting like _you're_ the victim!" Macy snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Macy,'' James said and put a hand on her arm. "Calm down, take a deep breath.''

Macy took a deep breath and felt herself relax.

"Why did you break it off with Lucy? And the truth!"

Carlos closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lucy and I, as you all might know, had sex when we were bearely three weeks together. It was amazing and... it didn't feel rushed at all until the next night when I was laying in my bed and thought about it. I thought maybe she thought I was bad or something and I got scared. I don't know why I felt the way I feel now. I mean, when we were... you know, doing it, it felt so perfect... It felt like I've found the one. But I got scared and I chickened out. I know what I did was low and mean and Lucy deserves so much more then me. But please understand that I never stopped liking her... I-I love her.'' Carlos explained.

The serious and mad looks on their faces made place for understanding and worry.

"Then tell her that.'' Macy said with a genuine smile. "I'm sure she'll understand.''

Carlos looked down. "I don't know.''

They all stood up and Carlos looked up at them confused.

"Let's get your girl back.'' They said in unison and Carlos smiled.

* * *

They stood in front of Lucy's apartment and Carlos was holding flowers. He looked worried and gulped.

"I'm scared.'' He whispered.

James and Logan were dusting off Carlos' clothes.

They stood up and held their thumbs up. Kendall fixed his tie a little and smiled at Macy, signing Carlos was ready.

"Just talk to her, you'll do great and she'll understand.'' She said to him and knocked on Lucy's apartment door.

She opened the door with a smile but it faded when she saw Carlos standing there.

"Hey." Carlos said with a shaky voice.

"Hi...'' Lucy whispered.

Carlos cleared his throat. "We need to talk.''

He looked at the others before looking at Lucy. "Alone.'' he added.

Lucy nodded and stepped aside. "C'mon in then...''

Carlos stepped inside and she glanced at the gang standing there with smiles. She shoke her head and closed her apartment door. Carlos stretched his arm and gave her the flowers. She smiled slightly and smelled them before she laid them on the table and crossed her arms.

"If you think you can just waltz in here and think you I can forgive you with flowers, then you're wrong." She said glaring.

She walked passed him and sat down on the couch with crossed arms. Carlos sighed and sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand and stroked her knuckles.

"I know what I did was unforgivable. But I hope you'll listen to me and that you'll give me another chance."

Lucy's face softened. "Okay.'' She said and smiled slightly. "Talk."

Carlos told her everything he told the guys, except for the 'I love you' part. Lucy looked at him the whole time and tears were swimming in her eyes when he was done.

"Oh, Carlos.'' she said and cupped his cheek, staring in his brown orbs that filled with his own tears too.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"I was scared...'' He said with a sore throat.

Lucy cupped his other cheek and brought his face down to hers. Right before his lips touched hers she whispered:

"If I kiss you now and things happen... are you gonna run away again?"

Carlos whispered a single word that made her heart skip a beat.

"No.'' he whispered before smashing his lips against hers and pushed her softly down on the couch.

* * *

That evening Kendall, Logan, James and Macy were sitting on the couch, The door opened. They looked up and saw that Carlos was walking in with his jacket over his shoulder, his tie was loosely hanging over his shoulders and his hair was sticking up. He had a goofy on his face and sighed happily.

"Hey guys.'' he said dreamily. The others laughed.

"So, I take it she forgave you?" Macy asked with a smile.

Carlos nodded.

"Had fun getting laid?'' James asked smirking only to get smacked on the chest by Macy. "Ow!'' he mocked offended.

Carlos laughed and nodded.

"Only I wasn't getting laid, we were making love. It may sound cheesy but when we were done I told her that I loved her and she said she loved me too.'' Carlos said with a proud grin.

Macy folded her hands across her heart. "Awwwwh!'' She squealed.

"That's so sweet!'' She leaned her head on James' shoulder and sighed dreamily.

"Will you do that with me too, James?''

James chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Sure, in the future.'' Macy looked up and smiled at him.

She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

The gang walked down to the pool. Carlos smiled as he saw Lucy laying in a stretcher. He walked over to her and grinned to himself as he saw she was asleep. He carefully leaned over and pecked her lips softly, so she wouldn't wake up. She smiled in her sleep. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Carlitos?'' Carlos smiled and stroked her hair.

Lucy smiled and leaned into the touch. Lucy scooted over a bit so Carlos could lay next to her. She rested her head on his chest and her eyelids began to drop as Carlos softly hummed to her.

James looked at Macy and smiled. He had his arm around her shoulders and she linked with that hand their fingers while she kept the other hand on James' muscular shoulders.

"Glad you two made up.'' Macy whispered smiling

Carlos softly smiled and nodded in agreement.

He looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He was so glad her got her back. He finally understood Lucy meant everything to him, and he'll never let him go again. He loved her too much.

* * *

**Ohmygod it's done! This is like 10 pages on Word! OMG I'm glad it's done! Hope you guys liked it! I could never leave poor Carlitos all sad and alone! :) **

**Reviews would be nice!**

**Much love! XXX**


	7. Making love and Complications (Rated M)

***WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! SMUT AHEAD!***

**So, verry berry 33 requested this, she wanted to see a date between the two of them, or their first time. So I think it's time for me to take the step and write my first smut, I'm a little nervous and it's probably bad so don't hate on that please xD. I'm aiming for short, but cute & sweet here so I hope it is! :) This is a fully JamesxMacy chapter! So no Kogan or Cucy or Jomille, Next chapter again ;)**

* * *

James and Macy were lounging on the orange couch in apartment 2J. James was laying against the back of the couch while Macy was laying between his legs, against his chest. Macy sighed confidently and leaned a little more against James's chest. James smiled and kissed the top of her head. He lightly ran his hands up and down her sides, loving how she closed her eyes and hummed confidently.

"This is so nice.'' She sighed. James smirked and nodded.

"It is.'' He whispered and kissed the top of her head again.

Their moment was disturbed when James' cell phone went off. Both groaned, not wanting to let go off each other. James shifted a bit so he could pull his cell phone out. He had one new text message.

_**From: Kendall**_

_**To: James**_

**Hey dude, Gustavo wants us at Rocque Records now. Something about a new hit Griffin wants. Oh, bring Macy too! :) - K**

James groaned and fell back against the back of the couch. Macy turned around and looked at her boyfriend.

"What's wrong, babe?''

"Gustavo wants us at the studio. Apparently, Griffin wants a new song.'' James said while he sat up.

Macy groaned too. "I was just enjoying our time off.''

James smirked. "Me too, but we'll have to go.''

James stood up and offered Macy his hand. Macy took James' hand and let him pull her onto her feet. Macy smiled and looked into James' hazel eyes. He smiled back and stared into her green ones with brown spots.

"How about a date tonight?'' he asks as he wraps an arm around her shoulder and they began walking to the door.

Macy linked their fingers with the hand that was resting on her shoulder and smiled.

"I would love to.'' She said smiling.

They both smiled at each other and walked towards Rocque Records.

They entered the recording booth.

"There you guys are!'' Kelly said looking up with a smile. Gustavo noticed them too.

"DOG! YOU'RE LATE!'' He yelled. James rolled his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry I was spending time with my girlfriend!'' He remarked.

Macy laughed and pushed him into the booth. "Go!''

James put on his headphones and winked at Macy. She smiled and winked back.

"Alright, If I Ruled The World from the top!'' Gustavo said.

While they sang James and Macy almost never broke eye contact. Macy felt like something has changed since the time they told each other 'I love you'. It was a good change. It felt like she was ready to have sex with James. The way James looked at her while he sang was just... intense. For the first time she broke eye contact blushing and biting her lip. She wanted James to be her first but she obviously knew this wasn't going to be James' first time. She was scared she was bad and that he wouldn't love her anymore. Then again, James told her he would always love her no matter what. She then made a decision. She would ask James how he felt about this and if he felt the same way, she was gonna give herself to him tonight. The thought that she might not be a virgin anymore by tomorrow was scare but also exciting. She bit her lip grinning and locked her eyes with James again, who smiled sweetly at her. She needed advice from someone who had a little experience. She know just who could help her.

* * *

"You want _me_ to help you?'' Lucy asked and looked at Macy who was sitting at her couch in Lucy's apartment. Macy nodded.

"Lucy, _please_. Carlos and you have done it twice and I just need a little help.'' Macy begged.

Lucy sighed and sat down next to her. She put a hand on her knee.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?'' She asked her.

Macy nodded with confidence. She was ready, she felt it.

"Alright, the most important thing is, remember to use protection. Do you guys have these?''

Macy thought for a moment and then nodded. "I think so.''

Lucy nodded. "Okay, so when he pulls in, just relax and take a few deep breathes. Don't struggle, it'll only hurt more.''

Macy nodded. "Whatelse?''

"Your first time is supposed to be romantic and special, ask James to be gentle and tell him sweet things. Guys _love_ that." She said.

Lucy seemed to think for a few seconds. "That was it I think.''

Macy nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Luce. I'll remember it all.''

Lucy smiled and leaned forward to hug Macy.

"Don't forget to enjoy it, alright?'' She asked laughing.

Macy blushed but nodded.

* * *

James just fixed his hair and straightened his jacket.

"You look _hot_.'' He said to himself. Carlos walked by at the moment.

"Stop talking to your mirror.'' He remarked and laughed as he was flipped off by James.

"So, are you gonna make the first move after your date tonight?'' Carlos asked smiling.

James smiled slightly. "I don't know, It feels like were both ready but I don't want to throw myself at her, you know?''

Carlos nodded. "Just be smooth, and when the moments right, just ask if she's ready for it.''

James smiled. "Thanks Carlitos.''

Carlos smiled too. "No probs, James.''

They gave each other a brotherly hug. They both felt a spark and both were confused by it. They pulled apart and everything was extremely awkward.

James mentioned to the hall were there bedrooms were. "I'm going to... pick her up.'' He said awkwardly.

Carlos nodded. "Have fun.'' he said.

And James was gone. Carlos let his jaw drop slightly and leaned onto the kitchen counter. What just happened?

* * *

James and Macy were eating at Pini's. Macy looked stunning with her brown hair curled up and her purple dress. James looked hot with his black suite and his hair sticking up.

"Did that really happen?'' James asked laughing his but off.

Macy was laughing too. "It was! Jan wasn't there for _two_ minutes and he already broke a vase, a plate and a glass. His hands were shaking so badly and he was nervous like crap! He was acting like the queen was coming for diner!''

James laughed so hard he was gasping for air. "_That's_ hilarious!'' he laughed.

Macy chuckled and took a gulp water.

"I know right.'' She said with a small laugh.

They looked into each others eyes and they both spoke at the same time.

"James/Macy, I'm ready.'' They looked at each other before bursting out in laughter again.

"That timing was just _perfect_!'' James laughed. His face was red from laughing so hard.

Macy nodded and tried to calm her breathing down.

"So, what now? We're gonna do it?'' She asked a little seriously.

James coughed a few times and nodded. "If you're really up for it.''

Macy nodded. "I am.''

James smiled warmly and nodded. "Then we're gonna do it.''

Their food came and they just had a good time.

* * *

When they arrived at 2J they were kissing each other desperately.

"Bedroom.'' James said between a few kisses.

Macy smiled into the kiss. "You read my mind.''

James pulled her thighs up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. James carried them to Carlos' and his bedroom. Carlos was sleeping at Lucy's apartment so they didn't have to worry about that. James gently layed Macy down on his bed and layed down on her carefully. They kissed for a few minutes until Macy pushed James' jacked off and threw it across the room. James pulled at Macy's hand so she was sitting straight up. He unzipped her dress and threw it to the floor.

"You look so beautiful...'' James whispered as Macy unbuttoned James' shirt.

She was fiddling with James' pants. "Off.'' was all she said.

James smirked and pulled his pants off so he was only in his boxers. He reached behind Macy and unclapsed her bra. She shoke it off and it joined the other clothes on the ground. James pushed Macy down on the bed and kissed her as his hands played with her breasts. He moaned as Macy rubbed him through her boxers. He kissed her jaw, went down on her neck and eventually took her breast into his mouth. Macy moaned loudly but quickly clamped her hand around her mouth. James then licked, bit and sucked his way down her stomach. Macy was panting heavily and pratically growled.

"James, just _do it_.'' She breathed out.

James smirked ripped her underwear off. He put two fingers in her and began to finger her.

"Oh my god...'' Macy moaned breathlessly.

James went down on her and licked her while his fingers did his works. Macy began to moan uncontrollably.

"_James_'' she hissed. "Just get to it already!''

James straightened himself. He pulled off his boxers. He grabbed a condom from his nightstand and looked at Macy who raised an eyebrow at him. James chuckled nervously.

"You can never be sure...'' He whispered before giving her a kiss.

He teared it open with his teeth and put it around his hard cock. He leaned himself up at her entrance and looked at her. He gently stroked her hair.

"Are you ready?'' He whispered and saw that Macy had a look in her eyes with need.

"Yes, James. _Yes_.'' She whispered.

James slowly pushed in and Macy hissed in pain. James kissed her and stroked her hair with one hand.

"It's okay, it's okay.'' He whispered as he kept pushing in until he was fully buried into her.

He gave Macy a time to adjust. After a few seconds she nodded and James slowly began to move. She moaned softly and she felt like she was in heaven. Then James began to move faster and Macy threw her head back in pure pleasure.

"Oh my _god_, James! _Yes_!'' She pratically screamed.

James moaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he kept moving inside of her.

"Oh, Macy...'' He moaned. ''You feel so good.''

"_Oooh._'' Macy moaned loudly. "Right _there._''

James kept hitting that spot that had Macy seeing stars harder and harder. Before she knew it Macy had cum and James came to, filling the condom.

James felt on top off Macy and both were breathing hard. James slowly pulled out and the whimper Macy let out didn't get unnoticed by him. He fell next to her and pulled her to him.

"How was that?'' James asked breathing heavily.

"A-ma-zing.'' Macy said between a few breaths.

James kissed her and Macy kissed him back.

"I love you.'' Macy whispered.

"I Love you too.'' James whispered back.

Macy cuddled onto his chest and quickly fell asleep.

James fiddled with Macy's here for a few minutes. He loved Macy, he really did. Then why did he think of a certain Latino when he was making love to Macy?

* * *

**Oh my god, I'm glad that's done! xD This really was my first smut EVER. Or attempt at smut, I don't know what you guys think about it... xD Anyways hope you guys liked it!**

**Reviews would be nice!**

**Much love!**


	8. Big Time Breakups

**So It's been a while since I've updated this, so... Sorry! Anyways, the chapter ended with James realizing he has feelings for his best friend Carlos. *Gasp.* I wonder what Lucy and Macy will think of this! Alright here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

James was laying on his bed, his arm around Macy's wait and he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back. He was crazy about Macy and it was amazing she finally realized she loves him too. It made James happy but it certainly relieved Kendall, Logan and Carlos. Now they didn't have to hear anymore plans out about hitting on Macy. They were almost positively that Macy didn't like James at all, apparently they were wrong. James sighed and looked at the brown haired beauty, who was passed out on his chest. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair. Macy sighed in her sleep but didn't wake up. James smiled. He glanced around and saw their clothes laying on the floor. Last night was an eventful night for both of them, losing your virginities is a big deal and he felt honored Macy let him take hers. Then his mind wandered to a certain Latino. His heart skipped a beat as he even thought of Carlos. What is happening? Why did James feel this way about Carlos? Carlos was happy with Lucy and James was happy with Macy but still James wanted that it was Carlos that was laying next to him. His heart filled with guilt towards Macy and Lucy. It wasn't fair to them, even thought he didn't really know how Carlos felt about him. He hoped Carlos liked him too. He just wanted to be with Carlos. James shook his head to get that thought out of his mind. Macy loved him and she made him happy. _That_ was what mattered and he would never leave her. Not even for Carlos. James yawned and stretched slightly. He saw Macy was still sleeping but his stomach growled. James silently chuckled and carefully lifted Macy's head. He stood up and layed Macy's head down on the pillow. She mumbled something in her sleep, turned around and went back to sleep again. James walked out of his and Carlos' shared room into the kitchen and saw that Carlos was pouring himself a glass orange juice and a bowl cerial with milk. He looked up and smiled at James. James tried his best not to blush and smiled back at Carlos. Carlos took his glass and bowl and went to sit at the kitchen table. James poured himself some cerial and went to sit across from Carlos. Carlos looked up and smiled at James again.

"Goodmorning James, did you sleep well?'' Carlos asked him. James took a spoon full cerial and nodded.

"Pretty good... I was.. worn out.'' James said shyly after he swallowed.

"From your date with Macy or... did you guys do something else too?'' Carlos asked rather suspicious.

James, who just had another spoon full of cerial in his mouth, chocked and coughed like crazy.

"James!'' Carlos said standing up and rushing over to his best friends side. He rubbed his back worriedly. "Are you good?''

James looked up and his hazel eyes locked with Carlos' brown eyes that shined with worry. He was breathing hard slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine.'' He said as he searched for words.

Suddenly James reached up, put his hand on the back of Carlos' neck and he pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed Carlos softly while his thumb caressed the back of Carlos' neck. Carlos eyes were wide the whole time. When he came to his senses he pushed James off of him. James looked at him with a guilty expression.

"Wha-What was- James!'' Carlos exclaimed. He backed away from his best friend, feeling confused.

"C-Carlos I-'' James said standing up, reaching for Carlos.

Carlos shook his head. He glared at James. "How could you even do this to Macy? She finally loves you and then you go cheat on her?!''

"What?'' A voice sounded through the kitchen.

James and Carlos both turned to see Logan standing there with wide eyes. His glace hardened and he glared at James. He took a few steps in James' direction.

"_What_ did you _do_?!'' Logan hissed as he grabbed James by his collar. Carlos went inbetween them and pulled Logan off of James.

"Easy.'' Was all Carlos said but still glared at James. Logan now glared at Carlos too.

"Tell me what he did. Carlos, what did James do!'' Logan hissed angrily.

Carlos sighed and glanced at James who shook his head in a pleading way. "James kissed me.'' Carlos said softly. James hung his head.

"_What?!_ What about you, did you kiss him back?'' Logan spat.

Carlos shook his head. "No! You know I wouldn't do that to Lucy! I love her, so much. I wouldn't cheat on her and you know that! Luce means to much to me!'' Carlos said angrily.

Logan backed away slightly and held his hands up in a defensive way. Then he turned to James. "You need to tell her.''

James head shot up and his eyes were wide. He shook his head rapidly. "No. No! I can't''

Logan sighed and he and Carlos shared a glance. "You have to. I don't feel the same way I for you as you feel for me, James.''

_Liar._ A voice in Carlos' head said. He gulped and hoped James wouldn't catch his lie.

James sighed and tears filled his eyes. He sat down and covered his face with his hands, his elbows leaning on the kitchen table.

"I can't tell her.'' James sobbed. "She'll hate me and... And I can't lose her.''

Carlos and Logan stood next to James and rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

James looked up and locked his eyes with Logan's. "Please.'' James whimpered. "Please tell me what to do, Logan!''

James threw himself in Logan's arms. Logan hesistantly wrapped his arms around James in an awkward hug. He sighed deeply. "You need to tell her James, she's your girlfriend, she has every right to know.'' He glanced at Carlos. "The same counts for Lucy.''

Carlos nodded. "I know. I'll tell her now.'' He said and walked out of the door.

Kendall walked into the livingroom and he watched Logan hugging James. He couldn't help but feel angry and jealous. "Hey!'' he called.

Logan looked up and his eyes went wide. James let go of Logan and Logan skipped to Kendall. He kissed Kendall's cheek.

"Don't worry.'' was all Logan said. Kendall smiled and gave Logan a kiss on the lips. Logan sighed in the liplock and smiled. Kendall pulled away, leaving Logan breatheless.

James swallowed and Kendall glanced at him. "What's up with him?'' Kendall asked curiously.

Logan sighed. "He kissed Carlos.''

"What?'' James eyes went wide when he realized it wasn't Kendall's voice.

Kendall turned around and Logan stared wide eyed over Kendall's shoulder.

Macy was standing there with tear filled eyes. She glanced at James who had his own tears in his eyes. She shook her head and ran out of the apartment. James flinched when she slammed the door shut.

Kendall glanced at James and was fuming with anger. "YOU!" He shouted. He wanted to run at him but Logan held him back.

"Easy, Kendall. Easy! Focus on Macy, not on him!'' Logan said and grabbed his shoulders, standing in front of him. "We have to find her.''

Kendall nodded and walked with Logan to the door. He turned around and pointed at James. "I'm not done with you yet.''

* * *

Carlos was sitting with Lucy at the couch in her apartment. She put a strand of her behind her ear and smiled at her boyfriend.

"So, what did you want to tell me?'' Lucy said smiling. Carlos nervously smiled back.

"Luce, I-'' Carlos was interuppted when her apartment door flew open and Macy stormed in.

She saw Carlos and pointed at him with tears in her eyes. "YOU!'' she shouted. She wanted to run up at him but Lucy stood up and held her back.

Carlos stood up and backed away from Macy who was screaming and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? TO LUCY?'' Lucy looked at Macy wide eyed and then glanced at Carlos.

"Carlos... what is she talking about?'' She said slowly.

"They kissed each other. James and Carlos KISSED EACH OTHER!" Macy yelled and chocked on her sobs.

Kendall and Logan appeared in the door opening and looked at the scene in front of them with wide eyes.

"_What_?'' Lucy hissed and glared at Carlos.

"Lucy... it's not what you think, it's-'' Carlos tried to explain.

"Get out.'' She said and placed the sobbing Macy on her couch.

"What? Lucy, I-'' Carlos stuttered but was interuppted by Lucy.

"GET OUT!'' She screamed, she pushed Carlos out of her apartment and Kendall and Logan catched him before he could fall to the ground.

Lucy slammed the door shut and whipped her own tears away angrily. She walked to Macy, went to sit next to her and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. She kissed the top of her head and rested her cheek on the top of Macy's head. She rocked them back and forth and continued to calm Macy down. She sighed shakily and for once let her own tears fall.

* * *

Carlos and James were sitting next to each other, both their arms crossed and tear stained cheeks. Kendall and Logan were out on a date and decided to leave them alone for a second.

Carlos sighed and looked at James. He put a hand on his arm, making James look at him, and smiled small.

"It wasn't your fault.'' Carlos whispered.

James scoffed and dried his cheeks with his sleeve. "It was. I shouldn't have kissed you.''

Carlos nodded slowly while bitting his lip. "Yes, you shouldn't have.''

James sighed and smiled sadly. He stood up. "While, I guess I'll be going to bed. I'll see you later.''

Carlos stood up. "I'll come with you, I'm broken.'' he said.

James nodded with a small smirk. Both boys dressed in silence and went to bed.

"Goodnight, Carlos.'' James whispered softly.

"Goodnight, James.'' He heard Carlos whisper back. That only made James' heart flutter and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning Macy, Lucy, Jo and Camille were sitting at the pool at a table. Macy and Lucy were both fiddling with their fingers while Jo and Camille looked at them worriedly.

"Are you guys sure you're okay?'' Jo asked softly as she rubbed Lucy's arm in a comforting manner. Lucy looked up and smiled shortly.

"I'm fine. This always happens to me. I always end up with a broken heart.'' She said sighing. Then she wrapped her arm around Macy and kissed her temple.

"Don't think of James, Mace. He's not worth it, I'm here for you and you can stay at my apartment if it makes you more comfortable. You're like my little sister.'' Lucy said and brought Macy in an one-armed hug.

Macy wasn't crying anymore but didn't smile either. She smiled a small smile and nodded gratefully. "That'd be great, thank you.''

Lucy smiled and rubbed Macy's back. ''You're welcome, Mace.''

Camille sighed and rested her head in her hands. "I was afraid this would happen someday, not when they were dating you guys but still... I saw it coming.''

Jo looked at her girlfriend confused? "What do you mean Cami?''

"The way James looked at Carlos and vice versa. You just could see the love in their eyes when they talked about each other or when they saw each other.''

Jo nodded thoughtfully. "Then there's the fact they were almost inseparable. They were always together.''

Camille nodded and pulled Macy close to her. "You should've seen it coming too, Mace. You knew James was a sort of player.'' She whispered carefully.

Macy sighed and nodded. She didn't want to cry over James anymore. "You're right.'' She said and smiled at Camille.

Kendall and Logan walked into the pool, hands linked and smiled when they saw the girls sitting at a table. Kendall put his hands on Macy's shoulders and kissed her cheek. Kendall was very protective over Macy ever since Macy and James' first fight. She was like another sister to him. Logan went to Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled gratefully. Logan and Lucy were close friends and could count on each other when it was needed. Logan hugged Lucy and she smiled.

"Thanks.'' She whispered against Logan's shoulder and they pulled apart. "I needed that.''

Logan just smiled and felt someone grab his hand and linking their fingers. He smiled at Kendall and gave them a peck on the cheek. Just then James and Carlos came walking in and Macy and Lucy didn't look at them.

Kendall was glaring daggers at James while Logan put comforting hands on Macy's and Lucy's shoulders.

"What.'' Kendall spat at them when they stood next to him.

James and Carlos flinched and both looked to the ground.

"Kendall.'' Kendall looked at Logan and saw he mentioned to the exit of the pool.

Kendall slung his arms around Carlos and James and sighed deeply. "Let's go to Palm Woods Park.'' Was all Kendall said before dragging James and Carlos with him who were protesting.

"I'd better follow them, before Kendall kills them.'' Logan said, following them with his eyes. That made Lucy and Macy snicker. Logan smiled.

He kissed their cheeks before standing up and jogging after Kendall, James and Carlos.

Lucy and Macy sighed and Camille and Jo comforted them as best as they could.

* * *

**Done! Aww such a sad chapter! Oh well... So Jarlos will happen soon... or not soon... anyway... near the future! xD Reviews are very welcome! :) I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to update soon again!**

**Much love! xxx**


	9. Broken Hearts, Forgiveness and Love

**Alright! Here we go! I still feel bad because I broke James and Macy and Carlos en Lucy up… Some good for all the Jarlos fans, they will come OR later in THIS chapter or NEXT chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Macy and Lucy were sitting in Lucy's apartment. They have been silent ever since they saw Carlos and James again. They both looked just as heart broken as they were but Macy knew better. James wasn't heartbroken because of their break up, he was heart broken because Carlos didn't kiss him back. James wanted to be with Carlos. Macy sighed. It was too good to be true. 'The face' of the band would fall in love with her? James gave her false hope. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and whipped it away quickly. She didn't want to cry over someone who didn't even like her anymore. It was the most cruellest way to break up with her. They made love and after that he kissed Carlos. Macy wondered if her heart would ever be okay again. She just wanted to feel loved. She had been thinking to maybe go home to Holland for a few days, she missed her family there. Even though they weren't really family they took care of her when she had no one else and wondered around on the streets. Macy was glad she met Nick & Simon. She really should go home for a few days. It would get her some rest and when she told them the guys wouldn't be able to kill James. How much she hated him for now, she knew it would get over it someday and she hoped she and James could be just friends again. She knew that was what James wanted but for now Macy wasn't ready for it yet. She didn't want to see him right now. Macy's thoughts wondered of to Holland and her friends and her heart soared. She made a choice. She was going home. Today. She glanced next to her and saw Lucy reading in _Fashionita_. She thought of how she would tell her she was leaving, today. She wondered how she would tell, Jo and Camille, Kendall and Logan. They should tell Carlos and James. She couldn't see them right now. Not now. Macy looked at her hands and started to fiddle with them. She was struggling how to tell Lucy the news. They both had broken hearts and they could count on each other, especially at these sort things. She sighed sadly and rested her head in the palm. She didn't know how to bring the news. She glanced at Lucy again and decided to just tell her. That was the best thing she could do right now. 'You always need to tell the truth.' A voice in her head said. She took a deep breath.

"I'm going home.'' Macy said and looked at Lucy to see her reaction.

Lucy stopped reading and looked up with a surprised expression. "What do you mean home? Apartment 2J or…''

Macy shook her head. "I'm going back to the Netherlands.''

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Macy! Wha-Wha- are you sure?'' Her voice was sad.

Macy didn't feel happy either but nodded her head. "Just for a few days. I need it, and I miss the guys.''

Lucy was sad but nodded understood it. "I get it. Give them a hug from, okay?''

Macy nodded and gave Lucy a hug. "We should tell, Kendall, Logan, Jo and Camille." She whispered

Lucy pulled back and looked at Macy with a knowing look. "What about James and Carlos?''

Macy shook her head again. "I can't see them right now. I can't take it.''

Lucy nodded again in agreement. "Don't worry. Let's ask Kendall and Logan if they want to tell them. Okay?"

Macy nodded. "Okay." And she smiled.

Lucy looked a lot sadder. She hugged Macy tightly again and sighed shakily. "I'm gonna miss you girl. So much.''

Macy hugged her tightly back and did her best to stop the tears from falling. "I'm gonna miss you too. I love you, Luce.''

"Love you too, lil' Sis."

* * *

Kendall and Logan were sitting on the orange couch, making out. Kendall cupped Logan's right cheek while kissing and stroke with his thumb his cheek. Logan smiled into the kiss and fisted his hands in Kendall's dirty blonde hair. He just needed to feel close to the blonde. Kendall carefully grabbed Logan's leg and draped it over his lap. Logan got the hint and crawled into his lap without breaking the kiss. Kendall hummed and rubbed Logan's chest and back. Logan softly moaned and gripped the front of Kendall's shirt. Kendall grinned and felt proud that he made Logan moan like that. Logan growled and swiped Kendall's smirk rolling off his face by rolling his hips down. This time Kendall moaned softly and rolled his hips up, against Logan's. Both were so caught up in their kissing they didn't hear the apartment door open.

A gasp

"Woah!''

A squeak

"Oh my gosh!

Kendall and Logan broke apart to see Lucy and Macy standing there. Lucy's jaw dropped and Macy covered her eyes with her hands but peeked through her fingers.

Logan jumped out of Kendall's lap and blushed furiously. Kendall blushed too and stood up, standing next to Logan. He coughed and smiled nervously.

"Uh, Hi guys. Sorry… about that.'' Kendall said slightly embarrassed. Logan just turned red and buried his face in Kendall's chest.

Macy uncovered her eyes and shook her head. "That's okay… well… sort of.''

Lucy put an arm around her and walked with her closer to the two boys.

"We, or actually, SHE needs to tell you guys something.'' Lucy mentioned for the boys to sit down.

Macy and Lucy sat on the coffee table and shared a glance. Lucy gave Macy an encouraging nod. Macy sighed and looked at Kendall and Logan.

"After… everything happened, I've been thinking… and came to the decision that… I'm going home." Macy said.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and then looked back at Macy with dropped jaw's.

"A-Are you sure?'' Kendall asked.

"How long?'' Logan asked softly.

"Yes, I am sure and I don't know how long.'' She sighed and stood up.

"I'm getting my stuff…'' She walked to the hall and bumped into James who just came out of his room.

James looked slightly shocked and stared at the younger girl who refused to look him in the eye. Macy crossed her arms and stared at the ground.

"W-What are you doing here?'' James asked carefully.

Macy looked up and glared up at James. "Don't worry, I'm just getting my stuff and I'll leave.''

She pushed past James and walked to her room she shared with Katie.

James walked into the living room and saw Lucy wouldn't look at him either.

"What's going on? Where's Macy going?'' He asked helplessly.

Lucy sighed and she looked up. Her eyes were sad. "Macy's going home.''

It felt like James got punched into the stomach. Macy was going home. She was going home and it was all his fault. He had to cheat on her just because he was in love with his best friend Carlos Garcia. He felt bad and wanted to stop her but she knew she wouldn't listen to him. She probably hated him right now. He didn't want her to leave. It might've looked he was leading her on from the beginning but that wasn't true. He really liked Macy and really crushed on her when he saw her for the first time. The rest of the guys crushed on her too but James was the only one who did something about it because he really liked her. James just started to get feelings for Carlos right before they're date and love making. He didn't want to cheat on Macy, he really didn't. He loved her and he still loves here. And he's pretty damn sure that'll never change. And now she was leaving. For god knows how long. He couldn't take it. He didn't want her to leave. She had to stay here. Were she belonged. With him. James shook his head slightly. That last part wasn't right. He wanted Carlos and how much he loved Macy that would never change. He just hoped Carlos would change his mind any time soon.

"Aren't you guys gonna stop her?'' He finally managed out.

Kendall and Logan sighed and shook their heads.

"She wants to see her friends there too, James. They miss her and she misses them. It won't be for to long. I hope. They have been by her side longer then we have and to her, they're practically family. Let her go, she'll come back.'' Kendall said, dropping his arm around Logan.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "She has been homesick for a few days right now. Going home and staying there for a couple of weeks would make her feel better. And when she comes back she might be over her heart break.''

"You're lucky.'' Logan remarked. "She's definitely gonna tell them and from what I've heard Simon is pretty protective. If he was here know he would rip all your bones out.''

James gulped and looked down. "I know what I did was wrong.'' He said.

He didn't know Carlos appeared behind him and was listening to him.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with Carlos. It just happened. And every time I look at him now I can't help but think it was my fault he and Lucy broke up. Every time I look at him I can't help but think how pretty he is, how gorgeous. I can't help but think he is the most gorgeous Latino I've ever seen. And I am in love with him. I know he could never love me back but… I hope someday he will give me a chance. Us a chance…'' With that James walked out of the door and slammed it close.

Carlos was looking wide eyed and a dropped jaw. He didn't knew James felt that way. Sure he knew James was in love with him but he didn't knew it was so strong. It made his heart speed up and his hands sweat. He wanted the pretty taller boy. He wanted James.

"Carlos.'' Lucy appeared in front of him and smiled lovingly. Carlos looked guilty.

"Lucy, I'm-" But Lucy interrupted him.

"You're sorry, I know. And it's okay. I know you're in love with James too so… just go after him!"

Carlos smiled brightly, kissed her cheek and then sped out of the apartment, searching for James.

Macy came out with a suitcase and saw the apartment door being slammed shut.

"What happened?'' She asked curious to Lucy who was smirking to herself.

"Carlos realised he was in love with James and I made him go after him."

Since a long time Macy got an honest smile on her face. "That's good for them.''

And she meant it. So did Lucy. Lucy smiled and wrapped Macy up in a big hug which she returned. Kendall and Logan just stood there smiling. They knew Carlos was in love with James too and that was why he didn't get mad at the taller boy. Carlos was just being in denial but apparently him hearing James saying all those stuff over him and Lucy convincing him to go made him realise he was really in love James. They were proud of Carlos that he went for it and they all hoped those two would end up together. Macy and Lucy were genuinely happy for them. They were still picking up they're pieces but they weren't mad at James and Carlos anymore. They deserved each other and hoped they stayed together longer then they had. Macy and Lucy would find their own love again, they were sure of that. And if it was here or in Holland were Macy might find her love. She'd be happy. No matter what she was glad James and Carlos finally got a chance to be happy together.

* * *

Carlos had searched every where and was now running up the stairs to the Palm Woods roof. He hoped James was there. He had searched _everywhere_ and to be honest, he was getting scared for the other brunette. He loved him. He loved James. He loved him and he was going to tell him, whether James might give him a chance or not. It was important that James knew he loved him. Carlos opened the door to the Palm Woods roof and smiled when he saw James sitting on the roof in the dark night with his back to him. Carlos silently closed the door and walked over to him. This was it. No backing out now. He can could do this. It's just his best friend he had fallen in love with… 'You can do this. Just do it.' A voice said. That gave Carlos a convinced boost.

"Is this spot taken?'' Carlos asked.

James turned around and saw the smaller boy of the band standing behind him with a smile and sparkle in his eyes. James smiled and mentioned for Carlos to sit down next to him. Carlos sat down and noticed they had a perfect few on the Palm Woods Park from here. If James was here all the time, he must have seen him searching for him. Carlos slightly blushed. James broke the silence.

"It's beautiful from here, isn't it?'' James asked softly with a smile on his lips.

Carlos smiled too. "Yeah. It is. But not as pretty as…you.''

James turned his head and looked at Carlos wide eyed. Did he really just say that? Did Carlos calm him prettier than the sight in front of them? James heart began to sped up.

"Do-Do you mean that?'' James asked softly.

Carlos nodded. "I heard everything you said about me and… it was the nicest and sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me… And I realised…''

Carlos stopped and James looked hopeful. His heart was pounding out of his chest and couldn't wait for Carlos to finish his sentence. Carlos never did, though. Carlos got lost in James' hazel eyes. He leaned forward and captured James' lips in a loving kiss. James hummed, closed his eyes and kissed Carlos back. He wanted this for so long and now it was finally happening. He couldn't be happier. Carlos did love him too. James' smiled into the kiss and cupped Carlos face.

Carlos broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you.''

James smiled back. "I love you too.''

They both giggled, leaned forward and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. James never felt this happy in his whole life. Carlos was his, and he was Carlos'. Nothing could ever chance that. Carlos kissed him lovingly again and James didn't hesitate to kiss back. They were in love.

Did you expect something else?

* * *

**Done! I was literally squealing towards the end. I found it rather cute! :3 So Macy will leave the story for like… 1-2 chapters. She'll come back of course, don't worry.**

**Reviews would be nice of course! Let me know what you think of this cute Jarlos part.**

**Thanks for reading anyways! ****I really appreciate it!**

**Much Love! xxx**


	10. Lucy & Beau

**Hey guys! So as for Big Time Truth there are only two chapters left! It'll mostly contain Macy's and Lucy's new boyfriends **** I hope you guys like the decisions I made, I had to think about it for a long time but I finally agreed ^^**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lucy was laying on a stretcher, at the pool. She had her eyes closed and sighed contently. It's been three days since Macy had been going home and she would come back tomorrow. Lucy missed Macy, she was like a little sister to her. Lucy folded her arms behind her head and smiled. She enjoyed the feeling of the sunshine on her face. It felt warm and the little breeze that blew made it not too hot and not too cold. It was a perfect day. She frowned when the sunshine was replaced by shadow, meaning someone stood in her sunshine. She opened one eye and saw to her surprise Beau standing there. He jaw dropped and she moved to sit up.

"Beau,'' Lucy breathed, "What are you doing here?''

Beau sighed and kneeled down so he was on eye level with Lucy. "I'm really sorry for everything that happened between us Lucy.''

Lucy frowned. "How do I know you mean it? I mean you did the exact same thing when you were here last year.''

Beau's eyes looked sad and he looked to the ground. "I know. Luce, I'm so sorry.''

"I know you are but how do I know you changed this time…?'' Lucy asked.

"I love you Lucy Stone!'' Beau said a little too loud. People around the pool started to listen.

Lucy looked around ashamed. "Beau, everyone's watching us.''

"That was the idea. Everyone should know how sorry I am and how much I love you!'' Beau shouted over the pool.

Lucy looked at her feet. She wasn't ready for this. She got up and took her stuff before racing to the elevators. She vaguely heard someone calling her name. She pushed on the button by the elevator and walked inside. She pressed the 'Close Door' button. The doors closed but Carlos ran in and slipped inside. Lucy looked at Carlos confused.

"Carlos?'' Lucy asked. "What are you doing here?''

"I came here to talk to you.'' Carlos said panting. "I think you should give Beau a chance.''

Lucy let out a short laugh. "Ehm, do you know how much pain he caused me?''

"Yes, I know. And I didn't make it any better. But Beau is truly sorry, Luce.''

"How do you know?'' Lucy said annoyed and crossed her arms.

"I see the way he looks at you. It's the same way James looked at me when I broke up with you, and he still looks like that at me. It's love, Luce. True love.''

Lucy sighed and looked at the ground. She swallowed before she said; "You used to look at me like that all the time.'' And chuckled softly.

Carlos smiled sadly. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I know. And I still love you. That'll never change.''

Lucy smiled. "I still love you too, Litos.'' She sighed. "Maybe you're right, maybe I should give Beau a chance.''

Carlos nodded and pulled Lucy into a hug. "That's what I wanna hear.''

The elevator landed on 3th floor and Lucy got out, leaving Carlos in the elevator alone. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"If there's anything I can do for you, call me.'' Carlos said and gave her a wink.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I will.''

Carlos pushed the button to the lobby and waved at Lucy before the doors closed. Lucy sighed and walked towards her apartment. She didn't know if she would give Beau a chance but she certainly would think about it.

* * *

"So Beau's back?'' Kendall asked when Carlos came back to the pool.

Logan shifted in his lap and leaned his back against Kendall, making Kendall smile. Carlos took his seat in James' lap and wrapped an arm around James' neck.

"Yep, I told her she had to give him a chance at least. She reminded me that he hurt her pretty bad and then I said I didn't make it any better.''

James, who had his arm around Carlos' waist, rubbed Carlos' side in a reassuring manner. Carlos looked over his shoulder at him and shot him a sweet smile. He leaned back and kissed James' cheek before turning back.

"And did you changed her mind?'' Logan asked.

Carlos nodded. "I think, I did. She said she would give him a chance but it might take same time for her to actually do it.''

Kendall nodded. "That's not crazy. I understand she would want to wait a while.''

Carlos nodded absently. James gently shook him and Carlos turned his head to look at him.

"Watcha thinking about, Babe?'' James asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Nothing special, I just hope that if Lucy decides to give Beau a second chance I hope he doesn't screw up and stays loyal to Lucy.''

"Me too, babe.'' James said and pressed a kiss to Carlos' neck. "Me too.''

"Macy's coming home tomorrow,'' Logan said. "we should clean up her side of the room she shares with Katie a bit.''

"Why do we have to do it? It's her and Katie's room. Katie should do it.''

Logan rolled his eyes and looked at Kendall. "Kenny?''

Kendall looked up. "Yes, baby?''

"You'll help me clean up Macy's side of the room, right?'' Logan used his familiar pout.

"Oh, no! Babe, c'mon that's not fair! Babyyyy!'' Kendall whined.

"Pleaseeeee Kennyyyyyyy'' and Logan stuck his bottom lip out a little further and made his brown eyes a little bigger.

Kendall groaned and let his head fall to the chair. "Ugh,'' Kendall groaned. "Fine! I'll help you.''

"Yaaay!'' Logan cheered happily. He leaned over and kissed Kendall's lips. "Thank you, baby.''

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, lucky bastard.''

Logan kissed his nose and looked into his eyes. "I love you.''

Kendall's eyes brightened and his smile grew. "Love you too, Logie Bear.

Carlos gagged and earned a slap from Logan.

"Ow! Logan! Violence is never the answer!'' Carlos complained and rubbed his head.

James pressed a kiss to Carlos' head. "Better, baby?''

"Yeah, much better. You know, I think my lips hurt too…'' Carlos said with a sneaky grin.

James rolled his eyes with a playful smile but kissed Carlos' lips.

Logan looked at Carlos in disbelief. "You did not just say that.''

"I said it and I'm proud of it.'' Carlos' stuck his tongue out to Logan.

Beau came walking in to the pool and Carlos sat up. He grabbed his phone and texted Lucy that Beau was down at the pool.

"Who you're texting, dearest?'' James asked curiously.

"Lucy.'' Carlos said while typing the text.

James couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. "Why?''

Carlos sent the text and pocketed his phone. He pointed to the other side of the pool where Beau had taken a seat and looked around.

"Oh.'' James said in understanding.

A few minutes later Lucy came walking into the Palm Woods area. Beau looked up and saw her. He stood up and smiled at her. Lucy smiled back and walked over to Beau. She glanced to the other side of the pool and saw Carlos sticking his thumb up. She smiled and winked at him. She stood in front of Beau.

"Alright,'' She said with a smile. "I'll give you another chance.''

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!'' Beau said, he scooped her into his arms and swung her around.

"Beau!'' She laughed. "Put me down you crazy nuthead!''

Beau put her down and they gazed into each other's eyes. Beau finally leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around Beau's neck and kissed him softly back.

Maybe this wasn't a mistake after all.

* * *

**Whooop! Done. Yep I wrote Lucy and Beau back together, what are you gonna do about it, huh? :P No just kidding xD I hope you guys liked this chapter and next chapter is the last! Macy's coming back, yaaaaaaay. And NO she's not dating Jett! xD You'll see yourself for who she's gonna fall ;)**

**Much love!**


	11. Macy & Dak

**Hey guys! Here I am with the last chapter of Big Time Truth! Glad this story is finally finished, to be honest. I was running stuck with ideas and I wanted to focus more on my recent new stories (High School Love and Cruise Control) so that's why I wanted to wrap it up so quickly! Anyways enough talking!**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Macy sighed as she walked into the Palm Woods Lobby. Nothing had changed, as she expected. James bent and picked up her last bag to bring it up stairs where the others were too. She gave James an appreciated smile and followed him to the elevators. She had a great time back in her home country, it was short but she enjoyed it and they had missed her very much, just as much as she had missed them but it felt great to be back. The elevator stopped at the second floor and James and Macy walked out of it. They walked into 2J and Macy was covered by people and big hugs. Macy smiled and hugged everyone back she could. They were all sweet to her. When Lucy finally reached her they gave each other a big and long hug. She hadn't seen Lucy in long and she was really like a big sister to her. She had missed Lucy the most of the group to be honest. She enjoyed being back home and being here with her friends. It felt nice. She frowned when she saw Beau and she frowned even more when she saw that he put his arm around Lucy and kissed the top of her head.

"What are _you_ doing here?'' Macy snapped and crossed her arms while she glared at Beau.

"I-" Beau wanted to say, a little shocked by Beau's reaction.

"Mace, it's okay!'' Lucy said. "I decided I should give him another chance and it's going great so far! Please just be happy for me?''

Macy uncrossed her arms and she smiled. "Well alright.'' She said. "Only for you though.''

Lucy smiled relieved and nodded. "That's all I ask.''

They had a nice 'Welcome Back Home' lunch and party. Macy enjoyed every second of the party her friends threw for her. And some point she needed some fresh air and said she would be back in a while. She walked down stairs to the lobby. She was deep in thoughts about Lucy and Beau and bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry-" She said and when she looked up she saw Dak standing there.

"Dak.'' Macy said and she smiled. "Hey!''

Dak smiled back. "Hey Macy, how's it going? Still working for Gustavo?''

Macy chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah, it's going well honestly.''

"That's good, that's good. Hey I heard from James you just got back today.''

"Yeah,'' Macy nodded. "I've been spending a few days in my home country. I missed my friends there and they missed me.''

"Well it's great to have you back here though.'' Dak said smiling sweetly.

Macy blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Thank you, that's very sweet.''

"I heard about you and James… sorry about that.''

"You don't have to be sorry. And it's fine, you can't help with who you fall in love with. I'm over it, honestly.'' Macy said and gave Dak a warm smile.

"Well, that's good to hear. And you're right. If James and Carlos love each other who are we to stop them?''

"Exactly.'' Macy agreed.

"So, I have to go back to Rocque Records and do some recording but maybe you and I could… you know… hang out?'' Dak asked her.

Macy grinned. "Like… a date?''

"I guess you can put it that way, yes.''

"So you're asking me out? On a date?'' Macy said cheerful.

Dak laughed and scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, I think I am.''

Macy bit down on her bottom lip to hold in a giggle. "Sure! I would love that.''

"Cool.'' Dak said and smiled brightly at her. "See you tomorrow?''

"Sure, sounds great!''

"Alright then. Bye.''

"Bye, Dak.'' Macy said and watched Dak walk away.

She let out a giggled and walked back to the elevators and had a little hop in her steps. She reached the second floor and walked back to 2J. She opened the door and had such a huge smile on her face that everyone looked at her and bombarded her with questions about what happened.

"Dak asked me out.'' Was all she said.

Lucy let out a happy cheer and took Macy into a long embrace. "I'm so happy for you, Mace! You definitely deserve a good guy!''

The rest of the group congratulated her too. She looked at James and smiled at him. James smiled back. She walked over to him.

"Promise not to be jealous?'' She asked teasingly.

James put a hand over his heart and dramatically swallowed. "I'll think I'll get over this.''

Macy laughed and slapped his arms. "Goofball.''

James smiled and ruffled her hair. "No, I'm happy for you Mace. You deserve someone who can actually make you happy.''

Macy smiled and gave James a hug. "Thanks James. I love you, buddy.''

"Love you too, little girl.''

* * *

The next day Macy was in the bathroom, getting ready for her date with Dak. She finally decided that it was good enough for Dak and that she was ready. Dak would be here in five minutes to pick her up. Her and Dak had been doing a lot of flirtatiously texting. He would come up with a cheesy pick up line, she would giggle and give a stupid response back. Macy was slowly falling for him and she hoped it would work out between the two of them. She was pretty nervous, it was _Dak Zevon_ we're talking about right now. There was a knock on the door and Macy skipped to the door but Carlos beat her. He gave her a teasing smile.

"I got it, pumpkin.'' He said and gave her a teasing wink before opening the door.

Dak stood there and smiled at Carlos. "Hey Carlos.''

"Don't you 'Hey Carlos' me. What are your plans with Macy, huh?'' Carlos asked and crossed his arms.

Macy rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way. She smiled at Dak and Dak gave her a smile back.

"Ignore him,'' Macy said and Dak nodded with a smile.

"Shall we?'' Dak asked and stuck his arm out.

Macy smiled and linked his arm with hers. "We shall.''

They walked out of the door and Carlos jumped up. "Be back before ten PM!'' he shouted after them.

"Okay!'' Macy shouted back, knowing putting up a fight with Carlos was no use.

Macy and Dak were laughing, holding each other's hands and were walking through Palm Woods Park. It was 9:15 PM and they just had dinner. It was a warm night so they decided to walk back to the Palm Woods. They both had a truly amazing night and both had a lot of fun. Both wanted more than just friends. Macy was a little nervous, she didn't know if Dak was gonna ask her to be her girlfriend tonight or not. Butterflies were flying wildly around in her stomach every time she was close to Dak. Suddenly Dak stopped walking and grabbed Macy by her shoulders. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey, Macy. You're a great girl and there's something I wanted to ask you for a while now…'' Dak said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes Dak?'' Macy asked, now more nervous than anything.

"I was wondering if… would you like to… what I'm trying to say is…'' Dak sighed and laughed a little. "I'm not really good at this.''

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?'' Macy asked hopeful.

Dak smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, I am beautiful.''

"I would love to be your girlfriend Dak.'' Macy said, smiling shyly.

But Dak cupped her face and gazed in to her green eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Macy sighed happily, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Dak's neck and kissed him back.

What can she say? Making out under the stars was just romantic.

* * *

**And another story done! Man I love vacation ^^ I hope you all liked this story! I had fun writing it even though I got a little stuck some times. Anyway, thanks for all the story alerts, favorites and reviews. You guys are all amazing! Thank you so much!**

**Much love!**


End file.
